Recueil d'OS (One Shot)
by Faeyrr
Summary: Entre bal de promo, identités secrètes, mélis-mélos amoureux, akumatisé, moments intimes, jalousie, amour... Plongez-vous dans l'Univers incroyable de Miraculous. Recueil d'OS en tous genres, basés principalement sur le couple MariChat, et sur vos demandes ! Pour votre plus grand plaisir... ;p
1. Cœur déchiré entre deux âme-sœurs 1

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups ! ;)**_

 _ **Alors me voilà avec un OS sur Miraculous ! Je remercie chaleureusement Crazy Av. pour avoir lancé ce *compte* 11ème défi déjà ! xD**_

 _ **Et je tiens également à remercier les magnifiques (dans tous les sens du terme) auteurs : Deadlyfury et RanxShin59 pour m'avoir fait découvrir cette fabuleuse série ! MERCI MES SUCRES D'ORGES !**_  
 _ **Au passage, allez jeter un œil (ou même les deux hein xD) sur leurs fictions ! ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Titre : Cœur déchirée entre deux âme-sœurs.**_

 _ **Résumé : **_**_Le bal de promo approche, le fait qu'Adrien s'y rende avec Chloé déchire le cœur de Marinette qui se fait alors consoler par Luka. Le rapprochement entre les deux adolescents ne laisse pas Adrien de marbre qui se sens pousser une jalousie maladive. Pendant ce temps, Marinette déchante, pour qui son cœur bat-il ? Entre révélations et sentiments entremêlés, que va-t-il se passer ?_**

 ** _Rating : K+_**

 ** _Couple : Marinette/Luka_**

 _ **Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'à un moment, il y aura un petit passage en musique, tapez**_ _ **Beautiful Guitar Song - Belle Musique Guitare sur youtube, c'est la première musique (celle de 2min42).**_

 _ **Ensuite cet OS saura composé de deux chapitres, (le prochain sera publié dans les semaines à venir), car je n'ai pas pu me décider entre Luka et Adrien, du coup j'ai écris sur les deux, voilà ! x)**_

 _ **Ha et Luka va aussi au collège avec nos protagonistes (oui parce que sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire).**_

 _ **J'ai passée énormément de temps à écrire cette fic, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira !**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _1èr OS : Cœur déchiré entre deux âme-sœurs ! (Partie 1)_

La brise douce et fraîche de l'été venait effleurer son visage dans une caresse légère qui lui procura un petit frison qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le soleil peignait un dégradé rouge et or dans le ciel et absorbait les nuages au passage. Il était à peu près aux alentours de 21h lorsque Marinette prémédita son discours qu'elle allait tenir le lendemain face à l'élu de son cœur.

« Marinette ! »

La jeune fille semblait tout bonnement absorbée dans son exercice qu'elle en négligeât la présence du petit kwami qui se tenait à ses côtés. Cette dernière au bout de trois tentatives se résignât à l'idée de lui transmettre ses pensées.

Soudainement, la voix de Marinette se perdit dans le silence, Tikki se retourna vivement dès qu'elle entendit le mutisme de son amie, puis la dévisagea étrangement. Cette dernière lui paraissait lointaine en ce moment, comme prisonnière d'un agréable rêve dont on ne voudrait pas sortir, comme happée dans un songe. Tikki se demanda si le visage d'Adrien n'était pas en train de défiler dans sa tête.

« Marinette ? » tenta-t-elle une dernière fois, et qui fut d'ailleurs couronné de succès puisque l'interpellée tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

« Oui Tikki ? »

« Ha enfin, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié mon existence, c'est la quatrième fois que je t'appelle Marinette et tu viens seulement de me donner une réponse… »

L'héroïne posa les yeux sur elle, la suppliant silencieusement du regard de lui pardonner son impair. La jeune kwami ne pouvait manifestement pas résister à ses prunelles d'un bleu azur si pénétrant que l'on pourrait s'y noyer.

« Je voulais te dire Marinette… Tu devrais peut-être penser à faire ta robe pour le bal ! Avec ton talent de couturière, ce sera facile pour toi ! » s'exclama cette dernière avant de venir de perdre dans la chevelure plus que confortable de son amie.

« Ha oui mince j'avais complètement oublié ! » s'écria Marinette, éprise d'un état de panique extrême, comme à son habitude.

« Marinette… tu ne changeras donc jamais… » Tikki s'amusait grandement de la situation, elle était féru des moments de maladresse de son amie, cela lui permettait de se dérider un petit moment, de plus elle trouvait que cela lui donnait un charme fou.

La coccinelle ne perdit pas plus de temps en rabâchage de son discours, qu'elle pensait maîtriser maintenant à un niveau correct.  
Elle s'attacha alors à réaliser une tenue joliment préparée pour le bal de promo de fin d'année qui aurait lieu dans une semaine.  
Puis prise d'un coup de fatigue, elle décida finalement de rentrer dans sa chambre pour se laisser aller aux bras de Morphée.  
Le lendemain, alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires de cour avec une rapidité déconcertante dû à l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était réveillée, Tikki ne manqua pas de lui rappeler sa mission du jour.

« Je sais Tikki, je vais y arriver tu vas voir ! J'arriverai à inviter Adrien au bal ! » son sourire radieux illuminait son visage comme une étoile qui dégageait une magnifique lumière dans l'immensité de l'espace.

À ce moment-là, elle se sentit absorbée par une détermination sans failles et poussée par la force de ses sentiments retenus prisonniers depuis trop longtemps en elle. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'horloge située au-dessus du micro-onde de la cuisine familiale de ses parents, elle se rendit compte que le décompte du temps filait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Bordel je suis en retard ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de capturer son kwami de sa main droite et de voir son autre membre se refermer sur la single de son sac de cour.

À peine la porte de la boulangerie passée, elle se mit à sprinter dans les rues de Paris qui voyaient leur espace bondé de monde. Talons, bottines et pas puissants tambourinaient sur les pavés de la ville dans une danse endiablée de gens pressés. Marinette esquivait tant bien que mal cette foule de personne, essayant à chaque fois de ne laisser aucunes traces de son passage sur les parisiens autour d'elle. Elle filait à une vitesse qui eut pour effet de s'impressionner elle-même, s'en croyant incapable.  
Après une course effrénée, elle s'accorda une minute de répit durant laquelle elle reprenait son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Elle ne vit pas venir un beau jeune homme qui prit plaisir à la contempler sans qu'elle ne le sache. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux dans le but de reprendre son élan, elle émit un petit bon de surprise.

« Oh Luka, tu m'as fait peur ! » avoua-t-elle avant de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Bonjour Mamarinette ! » lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil non dissimulé.

« Rho ça va ! » cette dernière grogna, mais son sourire revint très rapidement sur ces lèvres ayant compris l'aspect comique dans les paroles de son interlocuteur.

« Si tu conserves cette allure, tu vas être en retard. Allez viens suis-moi, je connais un raccourci ! » lança-t-il à l'adresse de l'héroïne avant de lui voler la douceur de ses doigts fin entremêlés aux siens. Marinette senti une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps, mais elle ne venait pas du fait qu'elle était épuisée et que recommencer à courir lui faisait atrocement mal aux pieds, mais du fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle tenait la main d'un représentant de la gente masculine, (hormis son père).  
Des touristes déboulaient de tous les côtés, leur trajectoires s'entremêlaient, fusionnaient et se croisaient. Si bien que Marinette se perdit dans le flot de passagers, emportée par la foule qui déambulaient. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Luka pour ressaisir la main de la coccinelle et jouer des épaules pour se frayer un chemin à travers les vagues d'individus hâtifs. Multipliant les esquives, fendant l'air en slalomant entre les touristes et parisiens, ils réussirent à se sortir de là sous l'impulsion du jeune homme. Marinette n'avait jamais vu ce côté du jeune garçon qui attirait de plus en plus son attention.  
Le souffle saccadé, elle s'efforçait de suivre le rythme qu'avait instauré son ami malgré lui. En effet il était d'une évidence même que s'il avait su à quel point Marinette éprouvait du mal à le suivre, il aurait ralenti la cadence pour lui éviter toutes ces souffrances.  
Heureusement pour elle, le raccourci qu'ils empruntèrent leur permit d'arriver beaucoup plus tôt au collège, et son calvaire prit fin. Marinette ne sut dire pour quelles raisons son cœur claironnait si fort dans sa poitrine alors que cela faisait au moins dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Alors, il était plutôt pas mal notre petit détour ? »

Marinette n'aurait su refaire en cet instant le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, son esprit étant trop obnubilé par l'exquise tiédeur qui s'était dégagée au contact de la main du jeune musicien.  
Le regard insistant de son ami qui attendait visiblement une réponse lui fit remettre les pieds sur Terre.

« Ha euh… oui ! Merci pour tout, sans toi je serai une nouvelle fois arrivée en retard. Et je pense que la prof ne m'aurait peut-être pas acceptée en cour. »

Elle lui répondit alors dans un sourire timide que Luka trouva juste adorable. Son sourire était tellement beau qu'il irradiait son joli minois d'une joie incommensurable et qui lui donnait cette irrésistible envie de l'enlacer dans ses bras. Il se retint cependant, réprimant cette envie au plus profond de son être, comme il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Il lui répondit alors lui aussi dans un beau sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, Marinette sur ses talons.  
Leur arrivée côte à côte ne passa pas inaperçue, engageant des chuchotements de la part des autres élèves de la classe sur leur passage. Ils n'y firent cependant pas attention et allèrent rejoindre leur place respective.  
Il fut d'un naturel certains qu'Alya, à l'instant où le fessier de Marinette s'était posé sur la chaise, l'assomma de questions sur sa relation avec le beau guitariste.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Lui aussi est l'aimant qui arrive à désorienter ta boussole ? Comment ça se fait que vous êtes arrivés ensemble ce matin ? Il se passe un truc ? Raconte-moi je veux TOUT savoir ! »

Marinette eut à peine de temps de pouvoir respirer et de se remettre de ses émotions qu'elle devait calmer l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve sa meilleure amie.  
Heureusement pour elle, ce fut la professeure qui vint à son secours.

« Mademoiselle Alya, je ne vous ai pas permis de prendre la parole aussi ouvertement dans mon cour, je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir éviter d'user de vos cordes vocales pendant une heure. »

Cette dernière se rengorgeât sous l'intervention de la jeune femme et fit alors un regard d'excuse à son amie avant de se concentrer sur sa prise de note.

* * *

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Alya avait soigneusement ressortit de son esprit la conversation qu'elle avait commencée avec Marinette une heure plus tôt, mais elle fut coupée court par Nino qui semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui avouer. Ce dernier avait les joues virées au pourpre et ses yeux trahissaient la nervosité et la peur qui prenaient place dans son esprit.  
Marinette la gratifiât donc d'un sourire encourageant avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux. Elle prit alors place sur un banc blanc qui trônait au milieu du parc municipal dans lequel se dressaient des chênes, solidement ancrés dans le sol grâces à leurs racines, et qui étalaient leur feuillage dans une légère danse qui filait au gré du vent. Leurs ombres ondoyaient sur le sol, au gré des nuages qui flottaient dans le ciel d'un bleu apaisant. Tout était calme et tranquille, seule une légère brise d'été soufflait dans ce silence relaxant.  
Son carnet plié en deux reposait fièrement sur sa cuisse gauche, laissant entrevoir les dessins de ses futures créations vestimentaires. Alors qu'elle semblait complètement absorbée par son travail, elle ne remarqua pas la présence d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Ce dernier glissa sa tête derrière son épaule, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Marinette senti sa présence par son souffle chaud aux creux de sa tempe.  
Elle bondit alors de surprise avant de se retourner pour découvrir quelle était cette personne qui se dressait ainsi dans son dos.

« Adrien… » souffla-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Oh pardon Marinette, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! J'étais simplement en train d'admirer ton travail, la robe que tu as dessiné est magnifique, tu vas la porter pour le bal ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

L'héroïne ne put répondre immédiatement, son esprit étant accaparé par la contemplation du corps finement dessiné qui se tenait devant elle. Rien que de le voir si près lui procurait un agréable frison qui lui parcourut tout le corps, elle sentait encore son souffle chaud lui chatouiller sa peau dans une caresse embrumée d'une douceur infinie.

« Marinette ? » le son de sa mélodieuse voix résonnait à son oreille comme le bercement des flots au milieu d'un océan infini de douceurs sucrées.

En cet instant, Adrien la contempla également, il la trouvait juste adorable. Il s'était surpris à faire cela de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, ne pouvant détacher son regard des prunelles bleu azur de sa camarade de classe, ainsi que de son sourire qui irradiait son jolie visage d'une luminosité aveuglante, tel un éclat de verre qui mit sous le soleil devient le plus des beaux des joyaux. Puis ses yeux se logeaient maintenant sur les courbes si bien dessinées de son corps. Elle était fine mais possédait tout de même des attributs féminins pour le moins très attirant à l'œil de notre chaton, il ne put enlever ses yeux de leur place où Marinette les lui avait volé.  
Cette dernière qui après être revenu à la réalité, sentit le regard prononcé de son ami sur elle, émit un petit toussotement dans le but de ramener son esprit dans la réalité.  
Le jeune homme, coupé dans sa contemplation, dû faire un effort surhumain pour se rappeler la rapide conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa camarade quelques dizaines de secondes auparavant, mais il fut pris de court par une coccinelle qui semblait vouloir lui demander quelque chose d'important.

« Heu.. alors.. hum… je voudrai… je voudrai savoir si… » mais comme à son habitude, Marinette ne parvint pas à aligner deux mots consécutifs.

Adrien cherchait alors une blague à dire pour désamorcer la lourdeur du silence qui menaçait de régner. Mais ce fut un échec, si Chat noir avait été là, c'était sans difficultés qu'il aurait pu redonner un peu de légèreté à cette situation.  
L'héroïne qui avait pourtant répéter sans relâche son récit, se retrouvait dans la désagréable situation où elle avait tout oubliée et que son légendaire bégaiement gouvernait en maître absolu. Elle décida alors de partir sur une parfaite improvisation.

« C'est cool, ton père t'as finalement laissé aller au bal ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Pourtant la jeune fille sentit son cœur se déchirer à la vue du désarroi qui s'installait sur les traits d'Adrien. Elle éprouvait une telle affection pour lui qu'il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner les contours d'autres blessures, toutes paternelles, qui s'empilaient les unes au-dessus des autres, verrouillées par les lèvres du jeune mannequin. Elle comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu en débutant une conversation pareille.

« Oh heu pardon, je n'aurai pas dû… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas grave, bien qu'il est vrai que je préfère éviter d'aborder ce type de sujet. »

Adrien ne put qu'afficher un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais où n'importe quelle personne qui se saurait concentré un instant dans ses yeux, auraient pu déchiffrer sans mal un lourd secret qui se dissimulait derrière, mais cadenassé par la voix invariablement hostile du jeune homme.  
Lorsqu'elle allait finalement abordée le sujet du bal de promo, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Chloé Bourgeois qui s'élançait sur Adrien tel un papillon vers la lumière.

« Adriiiiiiiichou ! Ça te dirait d'aller au bal avec moi ? »

Marinette cru défaillir, elle ravala péniblement sa salive et essaya de se composer un visage impassible, mais c'était peine perdu, son expression ayant radicalement changée de la seconde précédente.

« Oh euh… oui si tu veux ! » répondit ce dernier visiblement très mal à l'aise et prit de court.

S'en était déjà trop pour Marinette qui partit le plus rapidement possible pour éviter d'avoir à subir plus de souffrances. Elle s'insultait mentalement de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui demander la première. Des larmes de rages et d'injustices commençaient déjà leur périple le long de ses joues rougies.  
Elle courra le plus vite possible, esquivant par des habiles mouvements de bassin et d'épaule, le flot de personnes pressées qui déambulaient dans une danse endiablée.  
Elle se tenait de façon avachie sur un banc près de la Seine, admirant la beauté du paysage et écoutant l'écoulement de l'eau qui venait avec une douceur sans pareil, siffloter à ses oreilles dans une relaxante mélodie enivrante. Marinette perdue dans ses pensées, fixait le sol avec désarroi, son cœur était martelé d'innombrables coups durs. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur à chaque images d'Adrien et de Chloé qu'elle repassait dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rouillé qui ne veut plus s'arrêter. Ses yeux la brûlaient comme de l'acide à chaque clignement de paupière à forcer d'avoir pleuré.

« Alors tu me racontes ? »

Pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée, l'héroïne sursauta avant de se retourner pour découvrir son interlocuteur, et fut bien surprise lorsqu'elle vit ces magnifiques cheveux turquoise.

« Luka ? »

« Je parie que ce sont des histoires de cœur, par vrai ? » fit-il en installant confortablement à ses côtés laissant échapper un soupir de bien-être.

« Bien vu. » sourie-t-elle faiblement. « Je suis si transparent que ça ? »

« Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Mari, et puis… je commence à bien te connaître. » ajouta-t-il en appuyant son regard sur elle.

Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux, c'était comme si le temps s'était endormi, laissant à nos adolescents la possibilité de s'envoler le plus loin possible des tracas du monde l'espace d'un instant. Les mots n'étaient pas toujours nécessaires, et ce trait de caractère de Luka plu beaucoup à Marinette : paisible, solitaire.

« On est bien là tu ne trouves pas ? » le musicien rompit alors le silence.

« Oui c'est vrai, haaaa si seulement ça pouvait durer toute l'éternité ! »

« « Ô temps ! Suspends ton vol, et vous, heures propices !  
Suspendez votre cours :  
Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices  
Des plus beaux de nos jours ! »  
Quel génie quand même ce Lamartine ! C'est l'un de mes poètes préféré ! Même 100 ans plus tard, ses écrits sont toujours d'actualité. C'est à cela que l'on reconnaît un véritable artiste ! » récita-t-il avec une passion non dissimulée ! Ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir et cela impressionnât Marinette qui ne lui connaissait cet aspect aussi littéraire. Elle détourna ainsi le regard de l'eau qu'elle était en train d'admirer pour le poser sur le visage si illuminé son ami.  
Elle laissa son regard se balader librement sur ce beau jeune homme, c'était la première fois qu'elle détaillait avec précision les courbes du corps d'un autre garçon qu'Adrien. Sa silhouette élancée qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête, sa musculature charismatique, ses yeux d'un bleu azur aussi magnifiques qu'un océan sous le soleil, sa mâchoire sensuelle, ses cheveux d'un bleu turquoise qui laissaient entrevoir le soin qu'il leur administrait tous les jours, son corps de rêve qui était objet de trouble chez la gente féminine. Mais elle se surprit elle-même d'apprécier cet acte, chose qu'elle ne devait reverser qu'à l'élu de son cœur, autrement dit, Adrien.

« C'est marrent, c'est là aussi que je viens m'éclipser quand des envies d'espaces et de solitude me prennent. Et je trouve une joie inespérée dans la solitude des fois, pas toi ? »

Marinette fut coupée dans sa contemplation et en remercia intérieurement le jeune garçon. Mais elle fut aussi impressionnée par la mélodie naturelle des mots qu'employait Luka.

« Disons que… le bruit de l'eau est apaisant. » lui répondit-elle ses yeux se mouvant en parfaitement symbiose avec celui des vagues.

« Et c'est encore plus relaxant en musique. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir sa guitare pour procurer un pur moment de douceur et de délice aux oreilles de la coccinelle.

 _ **[Beautiful Guitar Song - Belle Musique Guitare]**_

Marinette scella ses yeux pour savourer toujours plus profondément cette exquise mélodie qui venait exposer ses notes et son rythme dans un flot enchanteur et mélancolique à ses oreilles.  
Elle s'imagina un instant aux bords de la mer, profitant du brui roucoulant des oiseaux ainsi que du chant marin qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec le doux son qui provenait de l'instrument de son ami, enterrant dans un coin reculé des méandres de son esprit ses tracas et ses peines de cœur.  
Cette berceuse si parfaite lui permit de se laisser emporter par son imagination et galoper vers un monde inconnu. Nébuleuse comme les astres, elle se promenait dans les limbes d'un imaginaire déridé, loin des réalités. Un sentiment de plénitude l'absorba. Elle se sentit très calme en cet instant, à mille lieux de la déception qu'elle retournait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis tout à l'heure.  
Mais cette douce succession de note de musique provoquait en elle un élan de nostalgie profond, si bien qu'elle se mit à sangloter silencieusement sans en savoir la source. Pourtant contre toute attente, cela lui fit un bien fou, pour la première depuis des mois, elle se sentait apaisée. Elle libérait la pression accumulée depuis bien trop longtemps.

« « La musique est la vapeur de l'art. Elle est à la poésie ce que la rêverie est à la pensée, ce que le fluide est au liquide, ce que l'océan des nuées est à l'océan des ondes. » J'ai toujours adoré cette citation, elle me touche au plus profond de mon être. Lorsque j'écoute de la musique, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Tu comprends ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Oui parfaitement ! C'est marrent je ne pensais pas que tu aimais à ce point Victor Hugo. C'est surprenant de la part d'un rockeur comme toi !»

« Haha tu as reconnus l'auteur de cette citation, félicitation Mari ! Et puis tu sais, rockeur ne veut pas dire être une grosse brute épaisse sans sentiments, au contraire… »

« Ha oui, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire hein… C'est juste que les seuls rockeurs que je connaisse ont des goûts parfaitement différents des tiens. Et puis tu sais pour l'auteur de la citation, ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment, pas besoin de me féliciter pour ça. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, peu de gens en auraient été capable de savoir de qui elle vient. Tu sembles beaucoup te rabaisser, je me trompe ? »

Devant son manque de réponse, Luka devinât parfaitement un « oui » dissimulé derrière ses lèvres, mais qui était scellé par celles-ci, ses yeux emprunts de tristesse trahissaient sa réponse.

« Tu sais Mari, moi je trouve que tu es une fille extraordinaire ! Et pas seulement parce que tu as su quel était le nom de l'auteur. Parce que tu es toi. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, observant d'un œil nostalgique l'écoulement de l'eau, durant lequel Marinette lui jeta un regard épris de confusion. Elle n'u cependant pas le temps de lui donner réponse qu'il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté.

« Douce, gentille, rayonnante, agréable, aimante, courageuse, marrante, éprise d'une telle compassion pour les autres, ménageant leur souffrances parfois même au dépit de sa santé, merveilleuse… belle… magnifique… » son dernier mot avait été prononcé dans un souffle, il semblait être parti loin, comme happé par un songe.  
Puis son visage se mouva dans les yeux de Marinette, se perdit dans l'infini du ciel qui se trouvait au fond de ses prunelles azur.

« Tu es tout cela à la fois Mari. Et je pèse chacun des mots que j'ai employé. Tu es vraiment la fille la plus extraordinaire que j'ai rencontré.»

La coccinelle ne savait plus où se mettre, ses joues étaient en feu, et son cœur battait à une vitesse anormalement élevée.

« Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je m'en vais, j'espère que ce petit moment passé ensemble t'aura changé les idées. » lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Attend ! » les lèvres avaient bougées toutes seules, comme mouvées par un instinct qui lui était inconnu. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit haut et fort, elle mit la main précipitamment à sa bouche et ses yeux s'emplirent d'un voile de frayeur. Réalisant que son cœur était probablement en train de basculer, sans qu'elle ne l'explique. Pourtant le reste de la phrase lui vint très naturellement, encore une fois comme mouvée par une force inhumaine qui aurait pris le contrôle de son esprit.

« Ça te dirai d'aller au bal avec moi ? »

La surprise se lut facilement dans les yeux brillants et pétillants du guitariste. Il lui fallut un temps pour se remettre de ses émotions avant de répondre d'une voix cristalline :

« Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir Mari ! À demain ! »

Puis ses pas martelèrent le sol dans la direction opposé à celle de Marinette. Le regard perdu dans le vide, la coccinelle ressassait ses dernières paroles en boucle dans sa tête, comme un vieux disque rouillé.

« Je n'ai même pas bégayé ! Comment ai-je pu sortir ça comme ça ? Tikki je suis perdue…. D'un côté je suis terriblement triste de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec Adrien, et de l'autre, je suis affreusement contente de m'y rendre avec Luka ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? »

« Il est amoureux de toi Marinette ! » lui répondit cette dernière avec un sourire en coins.

Marinette se figea et la dévisagea d'un air incrédule.

« N'importe quoi ! » cracha-t-elle avec brusquerie en se refermant comme une huître.

La kwami interloquée de l'entêtement dont faisait preuve son amie la considérât un instant avant de lui dire :

« Tu sais Marinette, je l'ai bien observé moi. Lorsque tu lui as demandé d'y aller avec toi, un petit sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux avaient brillés d'un nouvel éclat, sans oublier le ton léger qu'il avait pris en énumérant tes qualités. Et la plus belle preuve que j'ai : il te donne un surnom ! Ce qui est un signe d'affection. Si avec ça tu te permets encore de me dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de toi, c'est que je ne m'appelle plus Tikki ! »

Marinette songea un instant, comme perdue dans l'immensité d'un vide auquel on ne trouvait pas de sortie. Si lui l'aimait, quand était-il de ses sentiments à elle ? Était-elle aussi éprise de lui ? Ou éprouvait-elle juste de l'affection à son égard ? La question qui au début lui effleura juste l'esprit dans un mouvement un peu douloureux, commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'immiscer plus profondément en elle. Nouvelle dimension affective ou catastrophe assurée ? Elle-même n'avait pas la réponse à son questionnement. Cela lui fit penser au film de Robert Guédiguian, « Marie-Jo et ses deux amours », dans lequel une femme d'une quarantaine d'années est déchirée par l'amour qu'elle porte à deux hommes, elle avait la même impression en ce moment-même.

« Tu sais Marinette, le concept d'amour regroupe une large gamme de nuances, un peu comme le spectre de la lumière qui réunit une infinité de couleur. L'amour peut-être un cadeau comme un poison, à toi de voir quelle fiole tu veux boire. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup ça Tikki. » répondit l'héroïne dans un sourire gêné.

« Hum… nous pouvons ressentir de l'amour pour deux êtres, mais le désir amoureux n'est dirigé que vers l'un d'entre eux, tout dépend avec quelle intensité tu aimes ces deux personnes. Que ressens-tu Marinette lorsque tu es avec Adrien ? »

« Je…. Je… il est siiiiiiiiiiii beau ! Et attentionné ! Et doux ! Et gentil ! Et … et… » Marinette se perdit une nouvelle fois dans un rêve, un si beau rêve où son Adrien lui apparaissait avec un sourire ravageur et un visage d'ange.

« Et quand tu es avec Luka ? »

La jeune fille se stoppa dans sa contemplation imaginaire avant de se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur qui avaient inexorablement augmentés de mesure.

« Je me sens… bien ! C'est apaisant d'être à ses côtés, c'est marrent mais… lorsque je suis avec lui je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je me laisse emporter par le mouvement de la conversation, des mots les plus envoûtants les uns que les autres me donnent envie de me noyer dans son flot de parole, pourtant si banal et si passionnant en même temps. Sa musique me donne des envies d'escapade, au plus loin des barrières de l'imagination. Je suis apaisée à ces côtés, enfin… je sens qu'avec lui je pourrai tout faire ! »  
Marinette se tut, réalisant le flot de parole qu'elle avait déversé sans sans rendre compte.

« Mais j'aime Adrien moi… »

« Marinette… écoute ! Il ne faut pas que tu t'amuses à séduire la personne que tu trouves la plus belle, ou la plus admirable. Mais celle qui te correspond ! Ma comparaison risque d'être un peu brutale mais c'est à peu près le principe : si tu te trouves face à deux paires de chaussures, que l'une d'elles est magnifique, mais pas à ta taille, et l'autre un peu moins belle mais que tu trouves agréable à regarder et qui est à ta taille. Laquelle tu prendrais ? »

« Bah… celle qui est à ma taille ! »

« Exactement ! C'est comme en amour ! Il ne faut pas chercher à séduire la plus belle personne ou celle qui a le plus de qualités, mais celle qui nous correspond, qui nous comprend. »

« Oui… enfin… je crois… » Marinette était plus déboussolée que jamais en ce soir d'été, après encore un petit moment à s'évader hors du temps, elle reparti rapidement chez elle.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle avait réussi à esquiver une fois de plus l'interrogatoire de son amie, Marinette s'était posée dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir lire un peu tranquillement, elle releva manifestement la tête lorsqu'elle remarqua un mouvement dans la périphérie de son champs de vision. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut Adrien qui venait de s'asseoir juste en face d'elle.

« ha.. euh.. salut ! » marmonna-t-elle visiblement gêné.

« Salut Marinette ! Je… je voulais savoir les raisons pour lesquelles tu es parti précipitamment hier. »

La coccinelle cru s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant ces mots tant redoutés. Elle essuya de nouveau en pleine face le triste sort qui est réservé aux amours à sens unique. Elle blêmit soudainement et balbutia la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Ha euh… c'est… parce… parce que je… je ne me sentais pas bien… J'avais envie de vomir. »

« Vraiment ? Mais ça va mieux maintenant n'est-ce pas ? » Marinette aurait pu mourir de culpabilité en voyant les traits d'inquiétude s'étirés sur le visage d'Adrien, ses yeux s'étaient cachés derrière un voile de crainte et d'angoisse.  
Voulant couper court à cet échange avant de craquer psychologiquement devant lui, elle prétexta qu'elle devait rejoindre sa mère le plus rapidement possible. Adrien ne chercha pas à percer le mystère de sa nervosité et acquiesça silencieusement.  
Pourtant il ne put empêcher ses lèvres et ses cordes vocales de se mouver en une parfaite synchronisation pour délivrer les mots suivants :

« Tu étais avec Luka hier non ? Nino t'as vu lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui… » le ton qu'il avait employé était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

L'héroïne se stoppa dans sa course, interdite, elle fut soudainement prit de violents coups de tonnerres qui grondaient dans son cœur. Après plusieurs secondes, elle tenta de remettre un masque d'insensibilité et répondit au chaton avec une voix qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

« Ha heu oui… on a prévu d'aller au bal ensemble du coup. Aller, heu… je dois y aller ! À la prochaine ! »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué le visage décomposé du blond qui s'efforça de reprendre une expression impassible.  
Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée, il se laissa tomber mollement sur la table dans un bruit non dissimulé, sa tête tremblante entre ses mains. Une bataille intérieure faisait rage en lui et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter devant sa camarade de classe. Il était épris de Ladybug, alors pourquoi Marinette ne le laissait pas de marbre et arrivait-elle à le rendre à ce point frustré et insatisfait du contact qu'il entretenait avec cette dernière ?

* * *

La semaine s'écoulât à une vitesse folle, entre les préparatifs du bal, la fabrication de sa robe, les moments passés avec Luka et les autres à éviter Adrien, la coccinelle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Lorsque les oreilles de tous les élèves purent entendre le bruit strident et caractéristique de la sonnerie, qui pour une fois leur paraissait agréable puisqu'elle annonçait la fin des cours, tous se ruèrent tel un troupeau de mouton vers la sortie, pour se préparer au mieux pour le bal qui ouvrirait ses portes à 21h.

Adrien soupira de frustration, c'est fou ce que Marinette pouvait l'obsédée ces derniers temps. Cette dernière semaine, il en était venu à jalouser Luka avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. La honte totale, c'était un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'à l'heure, complètement inconnu. Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de la tenir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi était-il curieux du goût qu'avaient ses lèvres ? Lui qui était persuadée d'avoir toujours ressenti ces émotions seulement envers Ladybug. La confirmation de son destin s'effondrait sur lui dans une vérité accablante et qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il se laissa alors guider par ses pieds qui menèrent de leur propres chef la cadence, comme si son cerveau ne répondait plus de rien.

Marinette quant à elle, était dans une sorte de confusion totale, une bulle paradoxale dans laquelle son cœur était déchiré entre les vagues d'émotions que lui procurait le simple fait d'avoir Adrien dans son champ de vision, et le sentiment de plénitude qui nantit en elle lorsqu'elle était aux côtés de Luka. Elle qui avait été depuis toujours sensible aux charmes du blond se surprenait à éprouver les mêmes réactions, parfois plus intenses, lorsqu'elle se tenait aux côtés de Luka. Même si son cœur en connaissait bien la raison, sa raison elle, ignorait son cœur, se refusant certains moments de bonheur qu'elle pourrait partager avec le musicien, étant persuadé que son affection pour lui n'était pas plus profonde qu'une bassine d'eau, et qu'elle restait seulement en surface. Comme si ses sentiments n'avaient fait que germer, et non pousser.  
Mais de multiples conversations avec son kwami lui firent parfois douter de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Marinette… La différence fondamentale entre les sentiments et la raison, c'est que les sentiments débouchent sur l'action, alors que la raison aboutit seulement à des conclusions. Ne vois-tu pas l'évidence qui se trouve sous tes yeux ? »

« Pas vraiment…. Je suis perdue… »

Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées par le guitariste qui s'était remué la question dix dans la tête s'il devait l'aborder ou pas, de peur de la gêner dans son moment de solitude.

« Heu… Mari ? » tenta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Ha heu oui ? »

Voyant qu'elle fuyait son regard, cela lui laissait un arrière-goût de fer dans la bouche. Pourtant il ne perdu pas de vue ce pour quoi il était venu.

« Je passe te chercher vers 20h45, ça te va ? »

« Oui très bien, merci. »

Luka aurait souhaité disparaître, l'indifférence dont faisait preuve Marinette lui fit beaucoup plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ses yeux se voilèrent d'un regard épris de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Il du cependant mettre ses doutes de côtés pour partir se préparer, il espérait seulement que tout se passerai bien lors de la soirée.

* * *

Le miroir reflétant ses courbes, Marinette observait son reflet avec une mine déconnectée.

« Sourie Marinette, sois fière du résultat, elle est magnifique ta robe ! »

« Merci Tikki… » souffla-t-elle dans un sourire timide.

Puis la sonnerie retentit, la coccinelle dévala les escaliers avant de laisser un « Bonne soirée papa, bonne soirée maman ! » s'échapper de sa bouche.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia sur place. La bouche grande ouverte, des papillons lui frottant les parois de l'estomac, elle ne pouvait nier l'effet que lui procurait le séduisant jeune homme. En effet, un magnifique costume noir venait remplacer son habituel gilet et une chemise blanche au-dessus de laquelle se dressait fièrement une cravate avaient pris place sur le torse musclé du musicien, épousant ses formes dans une parfaite harmonie. Un pantalon d'un noir intense et des chaussures en cuir venaient parfaire sa tenue qui était enveloppée d'un délicieux parfum de vanille.  
Voyant le regard insistant de son amie sur lui, il ne put que se sentir perturbé.

« T'aimes pas ? » se tenta-t-il le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

« Si, j'adore… » l'effet fut immédiat, il dut détourner le regard pour ne pas qu'elle voit ses traits rougies par l'intensité de la chaleur qui s'était consumée dans son corps.

« Et toi tu…. Tu es… » les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge, comme prisonniers des cordes vocales qui s'était durcies et pétrifiées sous l'effet ravageur des sentiments. Il eut peur qu'en cet instant, s'il venait à lui faire des compliments, que leur relation en soit à tout jamais bouleversée.  
Cette peur irrationnelle qu'il ressentait s'introduisait plus profondément dans un coin de sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, il se contenta alors d'un compliment le plus banal qui soit, malgré le frissonnement qu'elle lui procurait tant elle était jolie.  
En effet elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge d'un ton légèrement foncé, le tissu fusionnait en une parfaite symphonie avec les courbes de ses hanches et il tombait le long de son corps pour terminer sa course jusqu'à ses mi-cuisse. Un ruban noir en soie était venu mettre en valeur sa taille de guêpe. Et sa poitrine était enlacée par un joli bustier redoré de dentelle noire qui se décomposait en un magnifique motif floral, et qui épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune fille. Elle avait opté pour des talons bordeaux pour porter ses pieds, et elle avait laissé s'échapper ses cheveux en une cascade de boucles bleues. Un jolie pendentif rouge argent venait perler son coup et mettait en avant la nudité de ses épaules. Et pour finir un maquillage léger mais visible trônait fièrement sur son visage entièrement rouge sous l'effet du compliment de son ami. Tous ces détails convergeaient vers une harmonie parfaite de beauté. En un regard elle peut deviner facilement qu'il était conquis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de réception magnifiquement décorés aux couleurs or et rouge, et avec des rubans argentés qui venaient parfaire le tout, Marinette se sentit étrangement joyeuse. Elle retrouva toutes ses amies pour une danse endiablée sur la piste. Le DJ passait les musiques les unes après les autres, entraînants avec elles les mouvements de bassins des élèves qui prient dans une euphorie légère, se sentaient poussés des ailes et firent abstraction de leurs complexes. L'ambiance était plus que merveilleuse, même Chloé se mêla à la foule et fit un effort pour ne pas gâcher la soirée de sa mauvaise humeur, qui était d'ailleurs aux abonnées absent du fait de la présence d'un beau blond à ses côtés.  
Ce dernier qui avait fait un effort vestimentaire, avait pourtant négligé sa bonne humeur, sa colère s'était apaisée, laissant place à une morosité sans équivoque qui l'incitait à broyer du noir toute la soirée. Son cœur se serrait à la seule pensée de Marinette, et il s'efforça tant bien que mal de repousser la jolie coccinelle dans un coin de son esprit. Mais ce fut compliqué car sa robe ainsi que son sourire lui volèrent sans cesse son regard, il ne put le détacher d'elle, il était implacablement prisonnier d'une admiration sans limites.  
De plus elle était venu au bras du guitariste qu'il détestait de plus en plus, cela déferla en lui un tsunami de roches qui lui raclaient les parois de son estomac tant il avait mal. Lorsque la musique des slows retenti, Adrien fut pris d'un état de panique extrême, il s'imaginait déjà la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux : Marinette dansant avec Luka, et il ne put accepter cette vision plus longtemps.

« Mais tu ne vas pas te laisser faire quand même ! »

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, son fidèle kwami avait raison, il s'accapara de tout son courage et laissa ses pas le guider, envoûtés d'une détermination sans faille.

« Salut Marinette, ça te dirai une petite danse ? » lui demanda-t-il en avançant la paume de la main droite pour l'incité à mettre sa main gauche dans la sienne.

Elle semblait hésiter, comme prise d'un doute aiguë, elle l'avait l'air en plein combat intérieur. Adrien ne pouvait décrire l'immense joie qui l'emportait quand finalement elle déposa au creux de sa paume ses doigts tremblant mais ô combien agréable pour le chaton.  
La chaleur de sa peau irradiait à travers tous ses membres, il retint un ronronnement de plus en plus grandissant au fur à et à mesure que le slow se poursuivait. Il se risqua même à mettre une main sur sa taille et approcha lentement sa tête près de la sienne pour ainsi humer son parfum floral si délicat et si agréable.  
Marinette ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, pourquoi avait-elle accepté sa proposition alors que depuis le début de la semaine elle cherchait à l'éviter ? Lorsqu'il passât sa main autour de sa taille, elle se raidit soudainement, elle qui avait tant de fois rêvé de ce contact, lui laissait maintenant un gout amer dans la bouche. Il se transforma rapidement en gout de fer lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin Luka qui les observait avec désarroi avant de se ruer à l'extérieur de la pièce.  
Adrien ne vit pas le coup venir, en une seconde elle se sépara de ce dernier pour partir à la poursuite du guitariste. Elle adressa une piètre excuse à Adrien.

« Je… je ne me sens pas bien, je vais aux toilettes ! »

Il la regarda prendre ses distances avec une amertume grandissante.

* * *

Une fois dehors, elle le vit partir en direction du parc municipal, pourquoi allait-t-il si loin ?  
Elle lui emboîtât le pas, perdue dans le manteau de la nuit, la seule lumière qu'elle suivait était la sienne, même si elle menaçait à tout moment de se dissimuler et de se confondre avec le noir de l'obscurité.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au parc, elle l'aperçût assis sur un banc, d'un air désemparé.  
Elle se risqua à pénétrer dans sa bulle d'intimité, et brisa ainsi la solitude qui s'était douloureusement installée autour de lui. Il releva instinctivement la tête à l'entente de pas feutrés qui glissaient dans l'herbe.  
Leur regards s'accrochèrent mais restèrent immobiles, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut finalement Marinette qui brisât le silence pesant qui menaçait de s'installer.

« Tu… tu vas bien ? »

Le silence lourd et pesant tant redouté par la coccinelle avait finalement réussit à ses fin. Elle ne sut quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère et jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux.  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, il prit finalement la parole d'une voix éprise d'une tristesse profonde, mais qu'il voulait garder toute intérieure.

« Je ne savais pas que… tu étais amoureuse de lui. » fit-il en gardant les yeux rivés vers la lune.

« Pourtant lorsque tu es venue me consoler la semaine dernière, tu avais parfaitement deviné que j'avais des peines de cœur. »

« Oui… mais je ne pensais pas que c'était lui. Car vu comment il te dévore des yeux toute la journée, je ne comprends pas en quoi cela aurait été une peine de cœur. »

« Ha.. ha bon ? Vraiment ? »

Luka la considérât un instant, était-elle à ce point aveugle ? Au point de ne pas voir des choses aussi évidentes que celles-ci ? Il ajouta d'une voix légèrement plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu attires beaucoup plus le regard que tu ne le crois ! »

Le corps de Marinette irradiât soudain d'une douce chaleur agréable, mais qui lui laissait cependant un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche suite au ton qu'il avait employé pour lui faire ce compliment. Elle ne parvenait plus à s'infiltrer dans les pensées du jeune homme qui avait dressé une barrière mentale derrière laquelle il ne laissait entrevoir ses émotions.  
Ne sachant quoi répondre à cela, elle s'assit à côté de lui, se laissant transporter par la brise légère de la nuit, qui faisait plier l'herbe dans un mouvement de vague. Cette dernière reflétait les gouttes de lune qui venaient l'embrasser en lui donnant un léger éclat que l'on aurait pu s'y baigner.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'envolait, les doigts de Marinette se rapprochaient inexorablement de ceux de Luka qui sentait parfaitement la chaleur s'immiscer en lui par une brèche qu'il n'avait pas fermée. Mais ne pouvant résister à cette douce drogue, il avança lui aussi ses doigts qui se croisèrent avec ceux de la coccinelle dans une valse éprise d'une douceur infinie.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Adrien. Enfin... dirons-nous que j'ai réalisé qu'il ne fallait plus prendre la plus belle paire de chaussure…» miaula-t-elle avec une voix éprise de tristesse.

Luka, interdit, essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les paroles de la coccinelle, mais il abandonna vite cette idée, profitant seulement de l'instant présent passé à ses côtés.

« Elle est magnifique la lune ce soir ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle devant le tableau qu'avait peint dame-nature.

« Pfff t'es largement plus belle qu'elle ! » murmura-t-il dans un souffle près inaudible.

Il se tut brusquement et tenta vainement de récupérer les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Il se maudit intérieurement pour avoir laissé s'échapper une telle phrase de sa bouche, et pensait déjà à s'éclipser quand il avisa le regard brillant et pétillant de la jeune fille qui avait brusquement tournée la tête dans sa direction.

« Pardon ? »

Marinette n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il avait dit ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion de son cerveau ?

« Heu non j'ai rien dis ! »

« Répète j'ai pas entendu. »

« Et c'est mieux comme ça ! »

« Dis-moi de quoi tu parlais ! »

Voyant qu'elle s'était inexorablement rapprochée de lui, il s'en réjouit intérieurement.  
Il semblait réfléchir un instant puis déclara dans un sourire innocent :

« Hummm…. Non ! »

« Maiiiiiiis, je veux savoir ! »

« Pas question ! »

« Alleeeeeeeeeeeer ! »

« Je t'ai dis que non ! »

« Mais je veux savoir ! »

« Alors tu vas devoir t'y prendre autrement. » dit-il d'un air innocent pourtant bourré de sous-entendu.

Elle lui rendit alors son sourire espiègle avant de se jeter sur lui, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée et légèrement mouillée par une fine pellicule d'eau, dans laquelle se reflétait d'une douce lumière l'éclat de la pleine lune.  
Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à vouloir se dominer l'un l'autre, Marinette qui avait eu l'avantage de prendre Luka par surprise se retrouvait à califourchon au-dessus de ce dernier. Mais le musicien ne le laissa pas impressionné et réussi à renverser la situation à son avantage, sans pour autant déployer toute sa force, de peur de lui faire mal.  
Il prenait plaisir à observer toute l'ardeur dont Marinette était capable de manifester juste pour quelques petits mots. La jeune femme était tellement déterminée à le battre qu'il sentait que cette histoire pourrait mal tournée, ne voulant lui afficher de blessures physiques, il fit mine de défaillir et capitula.

« Ok c'est bon tu as gagné, je vais te le dire. »

Marinette put enfin reprendre son souffle, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant d'étirer sur ses lèvres un sourire victorieux. Luka fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer :

« Alors… hum….. non ! »

« Héééééééééééé, c'est pas juste ! Tu devais me le dire ! » la petite moue qui avait maintenant pris place sur son jolie visage la rendrait encore plus craquante et adorable selon Luka, qui dû faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas la plaquer dans l'herbe et l'embrasser fougueusement dans l'instant même.

« D'accord tu as gagnée Mari, j'ai simplement mentionné le fait que tu es incroyablement mignonne. » lui avoua-t-il dans une gêne non dissimilé bien malgré lui.

« Merci beaucoup ! » répondit la coccinelle en bénissant l'obscurité qui cachait partiellement la rougeur de ses joues dû aux gouttes que la lune venait déposer sur ces dernières. L'atmosphère avait changée assez brutalement, la tension devint palpable entre eux, seulement quelques malheureux centimètres les séparaient. Marinette sentit un tremblement lui remonter dans tout le corps, elle était désormais si proche de lui que son souffle lui balaya le visage dans une caresse infinie, elle était si près qu'elle pouvait compter le nombre de cils sur ses paupières.  
À ce moment-là, le cœur de Luka tambourinait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, s'il était à peu près sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il l'était beaucoup moins quant à ce qui concernait ce qu'il envisageait de faire. En revanche il était certain de le regretter par la suite. Mais tant pis, il ne pouvait réprimer plus longtemps en lui ses sentiments naissant pour la jeune femme.

« Mari je… je crois que… que je n'éprouve pas que de l'amitié pour toi. » susurra-il avant de réduire l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux, glissant une main autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il lui déroba ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le repousser. Il fut tout naturel que Marinette n'avait pas vu le coup venir, elle avait bien remarqué que Luka l'a regardait beaucoup plus intensément que d'habitude, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à ce qu'il l'attraperait par la taille avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans une passion avide.  
Quelle fut la surprise du guitariste lorsqu'au lieu de le repousser comme il s'y était préparé, elle répondit à son baiser en glissant timidement une main fébrile dans sa masse capillaire. Cela procura à Luka une drôle de sensation ô combien agréable. Il passa le plus délicatement possible sa langue sur ses lèvres sucrées, demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle lui donna instantanément. Pour elle ce fut un moment magique qu'elle ne saurait décrire avec des mots, son esprit était vidé de toutes pensées trop encombrantes, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, lui et cette magnifique lune.  
Luka titilla un moment sa lèvre inférieure avant d'approfondir leur baiser déjà si passionné, les trajectoires de leur langue s'entremêlèrent, se croisèrent et fusionnèrent dans une valse pourvue de désir et de passion. Marinette émit un gémissement qui arrachât à Luka une décharge électrique lui parcourant le corps. Il huma un instant le délicat parfum floral qui émanait de ses magnifiques cheveux bleu océan. Cependant le manque d'oxygène obligea le musicien à déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'en séparer à contre cœur. Un voile de désir avait pris procession des prunelles azur de la coccinelle qui déclara d'une voix rauque :

« Je crois que… que moi aussi ! »

En cet instant, sous les yeux des arbres bien veillant et des buissons qui les avaient cachés des regards curieux, Paris vu naître avec la lune comme témoin une adorable nouvelle paire de chaussure.

* * *

 _ **Voili, voilu, it's the end !**_

 _ **Pourtant ce n'est pas terminé ! Le prochain chapitre sera exactement la même ambiance et la même situation, mais où les sentiments de Marinette pencheront vers notre chaton adoré ! ;)**_  
 _ **Et où les sentiments d'Adrien subiront une bataille intérieur entre Marinette et Ladybug...**_  
 _ **Puis... avec quelques petites révélations sur leur identité... ;p**_  
 _ **Enfin je ne vais pas vous spoiler, vous verrez bien, Le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit !**_

 _ **(Mais avouez quand même qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux non ? Imaginez un peu si ça avait été Luka le perso principal de la série ? ^^')**_

 _ **J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous aura plu, en tout cas j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	2. Cœur déchiré entre deux âme-sœurs 2

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups !**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous en ce si bon mois de juin ? Bien j'espère !**_

 _ **Alors je sais, j'ai légèrement du retard, mais j'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps :')**_

 _ **Bref, on s'en fiche, tout ça pour dire que je suis désolé de ce retard et qu'à l'avenir j'essayerais d'être plus ponctuelle (enfin je dis bien "essayer" hein...).**_

* * *

 _ **Titre : Cœur déchirée entre deux âme-sœurs**_

 _ **Résumé : Le bal de promo approche, le fait qu'Adrien s'y rende avec Chloé déchire le cœur de Marinette qui se fait alors consoler par Luka. Le rapprochement entre les deux adolescents ne laisse pas Adrien de marbre qui se sens pousser une jalousie maladive. Pendant ce temps, Marinette déchante, pour qui son cœur bat-il ? Entre révélations et sentiments entremêlés, que va-t-il se passer ?**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Couple : Marinette/Chat Noir**_

 _ **Voici donc la deuxième partie de cet OS, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :D**_

* * *

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir parmi mes lecteurs/lectrices :)  
Oui j'ai écris un Lukanette, et franchement, j'ai pas mal aimé ! Même si le Marichat est pour moi indétrônable, le Lukanette est pas mal non plus ^^  
Alors je te remercie pour ton compliment certain sur la qualité de mon écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si je lui trouve encore beaucoup de défauts (surtout quand je lis d'autres fanfictions qui sont vraiment sublimes comparées aux miennes).  
Et l'image de ma fiction est bien l'image de fin pour l'épisode 12, je l'ai modifié sur photoshop, car sinon Luka et Adrien ne passaient pas dans le cadre x)  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 ** _rouky666 :_** Salut ! Je dois dire que ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu dis ! Pour une fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'un Lukanette n'est pas gênant, ça me touche :') Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Victor Hugo, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'y ai incrusté une petite référence, mais je ne vais pas me mettre non plus à déballer sa biographie xD  
Oui je pense aussi qu'il pimente leur relation, et c'est justement lorsque qu'Adrien voit l'objet de son désir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que se répand en lui cette jalousie.  
Sur ce, je te remercie encore pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

 _ **ShiroAkane :**_ Hello ! En fait ça me rassure de ne pas être la seule à imaginer un Lukanette, je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic :)  
Oui tu as raison, Marinette habite à côté, je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup, et puis j'avais besoin d'un moment seul qu'ils passeraient rien que tous les deux, je n'allais quand même pas la faire tomber amoureuse en si peu de temps x)  
J'espère sincèrement que le passage avec Adrien saura à la hauteur de tes espérances !  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et encore merci ! :D

 _ **Louise :**_ Hola ! Mais es-tu folle ma parole ? Tu vas jusqu'à lire une fic sur un fandom que tu ne connais pas ? Non pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire, mais cela attise ma curiosité xD  
Oui Marinette est un nom très spécial, mais on s'y habitue :')  
Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire pour répondre à toutes tes questions : regarde la série ! ;p  
Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Crazy Av :**_ Coucou ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir lancé ce défi qui m'a beaucoup inspiré :)  
Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce chapitre n'est pas un Lukanette xD  
Je te remercie pour ton compliment et te souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)

 _ **Guest :**_ Bonjour, je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine ne me laisser une review, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir des retours sur ses écris :)  
Alors je suis surprise de tomber sur quelqu'un qui arrive à se lasser des Marichat ou Adrinette mais chacun son point de vue, je ne sais pas si mon OS était original, je dirai juste que j'ai pris autant plaisir à l'écrire qu'à le partager :')  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture si tu passes de nouveau par là ;)

* * *

 _1èr OS : Cœur déchirée entre deux âme-sœurs ! (Partie 2)_

Les confortables baskets de Marinette venaient étendre leur surface dure sur le sol des rues de Paris dans des enjambées feutrées. Seul le bruit de ses pas raisonnèrent dans cette sombre et sinistre ruelle dépourvue de toutes formes de vie, hormis notre adorable coccinelle qui occupait ses lieux comme une âme en peine. Une odeur âpre s'échappait de ce sinistre endroit, et affluait dans les narines de l'héroïne qui dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas rejeter toute la nourriture qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter quelques temps auparavant.

Sa précédente nuit avec été plutôt mouvementée pour cette dernière, qui avait dû faire face à un akumatisé durement frustré de ne pas avoir obtenue le premier rôle dans le célèbre balai « Le lac des Cygnes ». Son immense agilité dû à son interminable entraînement de danseuse, lui avait procuré un avantage certain qui avait bien faillit avoir raison de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

« Dis Marinette, tu ne trouves pas que Chat Noir s'est amélioré dans sa façon d'agir à ton égard ? »

Il était vrai que le chaton n'avait plus incité ses innombrables tentatives, pourtant veines, d'approcher le cœur de sa lady. Son enthousiasme habituel avait été remplacé par une désolation sans équivoque qui l'incitait à broyer du noir, et cela déstabilisait beaucoup la coccinelle qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopté vis-à-vis de son collègue.

« Hum tu as raison Tikki, pas une seule fois il n'a tenté une approche vis-à-vis de moi, je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas son geste mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais… j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose en le repoussant définitivement, aurai-je fais une erreur ? »

La voix de Marinette se mut soudain dans une intense réflexion, perdue dans les méandres et les déboires des tracas de son esprit, elle se surprit à ressentir un sentiment de peine profonde alors qu'elle avait enfin obtenue ce qu'elle convoitait depuis plusieurs mois. Tikki ne put que rester impuissante face à cette situation qui s'immisçait lentement mais sûrement dans l'esprit de Marinette, qui voyait son moral et sa combativité en pâtir.

Au fur et à mesure que ses jambes l'acheminaient à un nouveau coin de rue dans le but de rentrer chez elle, elle s'efforçât de ne plus y penser pour se concentrer exclusivement sur sa future discussion qu'elle tiendrait avec l'élu de son cœur le lendemain même. Elle arriva bientôt devant la porte de sa maison d'où s'échappait une odeur enivrante qui ne manqua pas de chatouiller dans une exquise douceur ses narines. Elle ne se fut donc pas prier pour venir partager avec ses parents le festin que ces derniers s'étaient évertuer à cuisiner avec amour.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle préparait ses affaires de cour avec une rapidité déconcertante dû à l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était réveillée, Tikki ne manqua pas à son devoir en lui rappelant qu'elle devrait faire preuve de tout son courage pour oser se lancer.

Marinette répondit par un rapide hochement de tête avant de s'élancer avec détermination dans le manteau bleu que le ciel avait peint ce jour-là.

Envoutée par les limbes d'un illusoire déridée, et dont les limites s'étendaient à celles de l'imagination, elle ne vit point ses pas absorbés par la foule qui évoluait au rythme de son allure, soutenue par des pas puissants qui martelaient le sol dans une danse endiablée.

De ce fait, elle s'était rapidement retrouvée dans un lieu qui lui était totalement inconnu. Une once de panique avait éclos en elle lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, mais malheureusement, la lenteur dont elle avait fait preuve pour prendre conscience du mauvais chemin auquel ses pas l'avait acheminé, lui interdit donc de pouvoir s'y retrouver.

En effet, elle avait beau poser le regard sur tout ce qui l'entourait, rien ne lui révélait un élément qu'elle connaissait. Son affolement et son agitation avaient pris le dessus sur son habituellement sang-froid, sans se l'expliquer, le simple fait de s'être perdu déferlait en elle un effroi et une peur totalement démesurée. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver un élément connu parmi la foule d'usagers pressés, mais ses efforts furent vains. Alors que l'angoisse et le désespoir s'étaient entièrement immiscés en elle, elle fut tirée de sa torpeur par une douce tiédeur qui lui était totalement inconnu mais ô combien réconfortante en ce moment-même. Elle s'agrippât alors à ce mystérieux inconnu comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et ne chercha pas à se dérober lorsque 5 doigts chauds vinrent entrelacer doucement sa main.

« Bah alors ? On s'est perdue gente dame ? »

Cette voix… Marinette ne pouvait rien admettre avec certitude, mais elle ne lui semblait pas inconnue… Lorsqu'elle tourna vivement la tête dans le but d'apercevoir la personne qui lui avait volé la douceur de ses doigts, elle fut soulagée de voir le guitariste apparaitre dans son champ de vision.

« Oh c'est toi Luka ? »

« Non je porte un masque. » répondit ce dernier dans un rire incontrôlable, mais terriblement contagieux puisqu'il gagna également Marinette qui y répondit de bon cœur.

« Dis donc tu es de bonne humeur ce matin ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? »

« He bien je viens de tomber sur une charmante jeune fille qui avait visiblement la tête dans la lune non ? » son petit sourire en coin invitait Marinette à prendre à la légère les paroles prononcées par ce dernier. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire épris par des joues rougies avant de lui annoncer :

« Tu as raison, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais. Et comme j'ai perdu mon sang froid, il m'était impossible de retrouver mon chemin. Heureusement que tu es là ! »

« Aller pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça Mari, ça peut arriver à tout le monde de se perdre, l'important est de savoir garder la tête froide et ne pas hésiter à demander de l'aide. Bon ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas de bonne compagnie, mais si nous conservons cette allure, nous serrons forcément en retard ! »

« Oui tu as raison, allons-y ! »

La main tiède du musicien n'avait pas quitté celle de Marinette et l'avait incité à le suivre dans le but d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à leur destination.  
Il semblait prit dans une détermination sans faille et savait parfaitement où il allait. Lorsque Marinette ne put soudainement plus suivre le rythme qu'avait instauré son ami, elle le surprit en train de ralentir la cadence, comme si une petite voix invisible lui avait chuchoté qu'elle ne tenait pas son allure. Marinette ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi perspicace puisqu'en effet, il n'avait eu nullement besoin de se retourner pour déceler la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à le suivre. Il mouvait maintenant ses pas en une parfaite harmonie avec ceux de la coccinelle. Jouant des épaules pour se frayer un chemin à travers la tonne d'individus hâtifs, ils réussirent à atteindre leur but à l'heure convenue.

L'héroïne ne sut en cet instant précis ce qu'elle avait le plus apprécié chez son ami, son humour décalé, son sang-froid dans une situation pour le moins déconcertante, ou sa capacité à percevoir le mal-être des autres et faire son possible pour les aider.  
Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'en effet, un bruit strident parvenu à ses tympans lui fit prendre conscience que les cours allaient commencer de façon imminente.

Leur arrivée réunie par leur deux êtres ne laissa indifférent personne, engageant des chuchotements de la part des autres élèves de la classe sur leur passage. Ils y firent cependant abstraction pour ainsi se concentrer sur le cour qu'allait donner la prof. Ce n'était pourtant pas les plans prévus par Alya, qui n'allait pas lâcher de sitôt la pauvre héroïne qui n'avait rien demandé.  
À l'instant même où Marinette avait entreprit de s'installer, sa meilleure amie l'a massacra d'un flot de questions, toutes plus déconcertantes les unes que les autres.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Lui aussi est l'aimant qui arrive à désorienter ta boussole ? Comment ça se fait que vous êtes arrivés ensemble ce matin ? Il se passe un truc ? Raconte-moi, je veux TOUT savoir ! »

« On en parlerai tout à l'heure si tu veux, je te raconterai tout. » lui chuchota-t-elle sans un souffle presque inaudible.

Il était certain que cela ne faisait pas du tout parti des plans de Marinette qui avait prévu de se dérober le plus rapidement possible dès la fin du cour.  
Ses efforts furent pourtant vins, puisqu'en effet Alya l'avait devancé en réitérant ses questions déjà élancées une heure auparavant.  
Pourtant, il semblerait que les Dieux soient du côté de Marinette puisqu'elle fut coupée court par Nino qui semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui avouer. Ce dernier avait les joues virées au pourpre et ses yeux trahissaient la nervosité et la peur qui prenaient place dans son esprit.  
Marinette gratifiât donc son amie d'un sourire encourageant avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

Elle comptait s'esquiver dans le but de rentrer chez elle, mais ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsque l'arrivé imminente d'un beau blond fit son apparition dans la périphérie de son champ de vision.  
Sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonnées, elle voulait se dérober de sa vue mais ce dernier ne voyait les choses de la même façon puisqu'il lui attrapât le poignet d'un geste vif.  
Adrien semblait avoir exécuté cet acte sous la contrainte, comme si sa main avait été mouvée par une force inconnue.  
La blancheur qui trônait maintenant au milieu de son visage trahissait l'incompréhension de son geste pourtant bourré de sous-entendu, mais totalement invisible aux yeux de nos deux super-héros de Paris.  
Il balbutia de piètres excuses avant de se retirer dans le but d'aller rejoindre son chauffeur qui visiblement l'attendait depuis un petit moment.

« Marinette…. C'était la chance de ta vie là ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas profité de l'occasion ? » lança Tikki, désespérée par le manque de réaction de son amie à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de notre adorable chaton.

« Je… je sais pas Tikki…. À chaque fois que je le vois, c'est comme si… comme si une marmite me tombait sur la tête ! »

La comparaison culinaire que venait de servir Marinette eut au moins le mérite de dérider un peu les traits de la jolie kwami, qui peinait à voir un jour le rêve de son amie se réaliser.

* * *

Le lendemain, aux alentours de 17h, Marinette prenait place sur un banc qui trônait au milieu du parc municipal, dans lequel se dressaient fièrement des arbres qui montraient avec noblesse leur feuillage qui ondoyait au gré du vent. La coccinelle était éprise d'une solitude apaisante et agréable. Elle trouvait une joie inespérée dans l'isolement. Tout était calme et paisible, seule une légère brise d'été soufflait dans ce silence relaxant. Elle gratifiait gaiement le papier de ses coups de crayons vifs et déterminés, qui laissaient place à de magnifiques créations vestimentaires, pourtant insatisfaisantes aux yeux de la jeune fille qui passait maintenant des coups de gomme. Sa concentration était telle qu'elle fit abstraction de l'entente des pas feutrés d'un certain jeune homme, qui manifestait de plus en plus d'attention à son égard sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Sa tour d'ivoire fut ainsi rapidement brisée par la présence du jeune mannequin qui prenait un malin plaisir à voir toute absorption dont elle était capable de faire preuve dans son travail, allant jusqu'à substituer la présence du chaton par un vide omniprésent.  
Il laissa alors son regard se déplacer sur la coccinelle, il s'était surprit à faire cela de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, enfin plus précisément depuis l'arrivée de Luka, qui s'était grandement rapproché de son amie.  
Il inspecta dans un premier temps son air concentré, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui dévoilait une partie d'elle, même si c'était inconsciemment, il se plaisait à la découvrir un peu plus chaque jours. Son regard continua son chemin sur ses cheveux d'un bleu aussi profond que celui d'un océan où se reflétaient des rayons de soleil. C'est bizarre mais cette touffe capillaire ne lui était pas inconnue, il laissa alors aller son esprit chercher quelques instants dans les méandres de son cerveau, où s'était empilés les uns sur les autres une foule de souvenirs enfouis. Il parvint alors à faire un rapprochement entre Ladybug et Marinette, mais il s'enleva rapidement cette pensée de la tête, préférant continuer son plaisir visuel.

Puis ses yeux se logeaient maintenant sur les courbes si bien dessinées de son corps. Elle était fine mais possédait tout de même des attributs féminins pour le moins très attirant à l'œil de notre chaton, il ne put enlever ses yeux de leur place où Marinette les lui avait dérobé. Après un moment qu'il sembla infini, Marinette tourna rapidement la tête, sentant un regard se drapant sur elle tel un voile. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive lorsqu'elle aperçut qui était cette mystérieuse personne, et cru défaillir. Elle savait que c'était le moment ou jamais de l'inviter au bal mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Ses yeux trahissaient sa nervosité ainsi que sa voix imbibée de coupures, dû à son légendaire bégaiement.

« Ha… euh… Sa.. salut Adrien ! Co… commi… heu.. NON … comment.. ça.. ça… ça va ? »

Il lui fallut environ une bonne minute pour réciter une phrase aussi banale que celle-ci et qui habituellement lui prenait 5 secondes environ. Elle le savait et pourtant… elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa bouche et ses cordes vocales de se mouver dans une parfaite désynchronisation, qui lui rendait très complexe la tâche de délivrer les mots dans le bon ordre sonore.

Adrien qui avait senti la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait son amie, voulait voler à son secours en essayant de la rassurer le plus possible, mais trop curieux de savoir pourquoi elle tenait un tel comportement à son égard, il l'interrogea du regard avant de prononcer :

« Dis Marinette… Est-ce que… tu me déteste ? »

Un voile d'incompréhension s'était emparé des prunelles azur de la jeune coccinelle qui regardait maintenant avec méconnaissance le jeune mannequin. Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse avoir de pareilles pensées ?

« Quoi ? Mais que ? Non pas du tout ! » ses bras s'agitaient frénétiquement de droite à gauche, se mouvant en parfaite symbiose avec le mouvement de sa tête.

Sa réponse précipitée avait énormément rassuré Adrien, malgré son inquiétude grandissante qui avait, pendant l'espace d'une dizaine de seconde, régnée en maître absolue dans son esprit. Cependant, son assurance retomba bien vite lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle n'agissait comme cela qu'avec lui, ce qui sonnait faux aux oreilles du chaton. Ses lèvres tremblantes, son esprit embrumé de multiples questionnements aux limites douloureuses, il se risqua malgré tout à lui demander pourquoi avait-elle un tel comportement envers lui.

« Heu… c'est… comme dire… » Marinette déglutit douloureusement, sa gorge était sèche comme un immense désert de sable en pleine canicule.

Ses mots restèrent bloqués à travers ses cordes vocales qui s'étaient arrêtées de fonctionner dès l'instant où Adrien avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle sentait une chaleur incommensurable lui brûler l'intestin, accompagné de roches qui lui raclaient les parois tel des pics affutés. Elle s'était rarement sentis dans une situation aussi inconfortable que celle-ci, comment Adrien pouvait-il croire des inepties pareilles ?  
Pourtant elle ne pouvait dire le moindre mot, comment l'amour pouvait-elle la déstabiliser à ce point-là ?

« Marinette ? » Adrien commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre, il éprouvait en ce moment-même une soif de connaissance, il voulait en savoir plus sur son comportement et ne partirait pas avant d'avoir obtenue des réponses.

Mais avant que la coccinelle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, une tornade aux cheveux blonds déferla sur Adrien et s'accrocha sur lui comme une moule à son rocher.

« Adrichouuuuuuuuuuu ! Dis-moi que nous irons tous les deux au bal ? »

Marinette cru défaillir, elle bâfrât difficilement sa salive et essaya de se confectionner un visage impassible, mais c'était peine perdu, son expression ayant radicalement changée de la seconde précédente.

« Oh euh… pas de problèmes Chloé ! » répondit ce dernier prit de court comme jamais et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

S'en était déjà trop pour Marinette qui sentait ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds. Pour ne pas chuter avec fracas sur la pelouse du parc, elle préféra s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible pour éviter d'avoir à subir plus de souffrances. Des larmes de rages et d'injustices commençaient déjà leur périple le long de ses joues rougies.

* * *

Il était à peu près aux alentours de 21h lorsque le ciel peignait un dégradé rouge et or dans le ciel. Marinette était partie se poser sur sa terrasse et observait ce magnifique tableau, impressionnée par la beauté de dame-nature qui avait cet incroyable don de la rendre mélancolique. Poussée par un torrent de larme qu'elle ne pouvait contenir en elle, elle gardait ses yeux rivés sur le crépuscule et priait silencieusement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Elle aurait pu continuer des heures à se perdre au milieu de cet océan de silence et de calme, lorsque tout à coup, un super-héros à l'allure d'un chat vint faire irruption au milieu de sa solitude qui s'était douloureusement implantée autour d'elle.

Au moment-même où elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle put apercevoir dans son regard les ombres de beaucoup de blessures qui s'accumulaient les unes au-dessus des autres, et qui déferlaient en lui un tsunami de tristesse qu'il espérait garder tout intérieur.

À peine avait-il posé un pied sur le rebord de la grille, qu'il lança à la coccinelle un sourire ravageur. Il lui tendit une magnifique rose rouge de sa main droite, et il voyait son autre membre caresser avec délicatesse la joue rougie de Marinette tant elle avait pleuré.

« Ça ne va pas jeune lady ? » le son de sa mélodieuse voix résonnait à son oreille comme le bercement des flots au milieu d'un océan infini de douceurs sucrées.

« Eh bien… je mentirai si je répondais que oui… » fit-elle dans un sourire timide.

« Tu es assez transparente en effet, on peut lire en toi comme dans un ouvrage ouvert. »

Un silence s'était installé entre eux, il n'était pas pesant, au contraire il était plutôt relaxant, les mots n'avait pas forcément besoin d'être utilisés pour se donner du réconfort, parfois seul la présence d'un être chère suffit à rendre heureux. Ils observaient tous deux l'or qui tombait du ciel, se mélangeant avec le rouge dans une harmonie parfaite de beauté.

« Raconte-moi s'il te plait… » le ton qu'il avait employé démasquait la nostalgie qui s'était éprit de lui en cet instant.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… à part que le garçon qui me plaisait est partie avec une autre fille que moi à notre bal de promo. Adrien… je l'aime tellement que j'en arrive à ne plus savoir aligner deux mots consécutifs quand je me retrouve à ses côtés… »

Si Chat Noir avait ingurgité de la nourriture quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait été certain qu'il aurait tout vomi dans l'instant même.  
Marinette l'aimait donc ? Lui ? Adrien ? Le mannequin jamais présent pour ses amis ? Affreusement timide et assez nul en relations humaine ? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'il avait voulu venir ce soir en tant que Chat Noir, c'était pour savoir pourquoi Marinette était partie précipitamment tout à l'heure, et qu'inconsciemment il s'en voulait, mais à aucuns moments il n'aurait pu prédire un scénario comme celui-là.

« Et toi alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » la phrase qu'avait prononcé sa camarade le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Marinette savait que le chaton n'était pas là par hasard. En effet depuis quelques temps il passait la voir toutes les semaines, et leur petite entrevue hebdomadaire avait fait naître en eux des sentiments de plus en plus profonds l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait ainsi conscience que lui aussi cachait en son être des blessures cadenassées par ses lèvres, mais elle se jura de trouver la clé pour lui ôter ce poids qui devait peser lourd sur son âme.

« Peine de cœur ? »

Chat Noir la considéra un instant, belle malgré ses yeux gonflés et ses joues rougies, très perspicace, en fait il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était transparente, lui aussi visiblement.  
Pendant un instant, il aurait voulu tout lui avouer, lui dire qu'il était Adrien, lui annoncer combien elle l'intéressait depuis quelques temps déjà, et que la voir ainsi en compagnie de Luka avait le don de déferler en lui un raz de marée de brûlures douloureusement supportables. Mais il se retint, sachant pertinemment l'importance de son identité cachée.

« Oui on peut dire ça comme ça… J'ai l'impression que… je suis en train de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, et que je suis en train de perdre la fille la plus importante à mes yeux… »

Le ton employé par ce dernier faisait chavirer le cœur de Marinette qui ne pouvait plus supporter les traits de malaise qui prenaient place sur les contours du visage du super héros.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Je cour sans cesse après une chimère qui ne me regarde même pas. Et puis… j'ai rejeté une fille merveilleuse qui s'intéressait à moi. »

« Une chimère ? Tu parles de Ladybug ? »

Ses lèvres étaient scellées pourtant ses yeux trahissait la réponse qui se consumait dernière, Marinette voulu en cet instant mourir de culpabilité en voyant l'accablement dont faisait preuve Chat Noir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant abattu par la réponse négative de Ladybug et elle s'en voulait terriblement, car maintenant qu'elle avait fait quelque chose d'irréparable, elle ne pouvait plus tricher avec le temps et ainsi revenir en arrière.

« Tu sais… moi aussi j'ai été nulle, j'ai ignoré un garçon qui était tout le temps là pour me protéger et m'épauler. Étant trop obnubilé par la présence d'Adrien, je n'ai rien vu venir… »

Chat Noir aussi aurait pu se dérober sous le poids de la culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur comme un rat qui mangeait tout sur son passage sans jamais s'arrêter. Il aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt que Marinette l'aimait, et aurait dû lui accorder son attention. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste et accablée à cause de lui, il s'en voulait tellement…

« En fait on est pareil tous les deux, on a repoussé une personne qui s'intéressait à nous et maintenant on le regrette… » lança-t-il dans une voix éprise de tristesse.

« Oui… mais elle est passé à autre chose… »

Un nouveau silence s'était installé entre deux, seul le bruit de leur respiration parfaitement synchronisée prenait place dans ce vide incommensurable pourvu de douleurs enfouies au plus profond de leur être.

« Et c'est qui cette personne qui craquait pour toi ? »

La gêne était maintenant présente sur leur deux visages aussi rougies l'un que l'autre. Leur questionnement qui avait tellement de place dans leur esprit déjà beaucoup trop embrumé par la pression accumulé, avait fini par exploser au grand jour. Ils avaient posé cette question dans une synchronisation si parfaite que cela en aurait pu être effrayant.

 _*Je ne peux pas lui dire que la personne qui m'aimait était lui, ou alors il saurait que je suis Ladybug.*_ pensa Marinette.

 _*Je ne peux pas lui avouer que c'était elle qui craquait pour moi, ou alors je peux dire adieu à mon identité secrète.*_ songea le chaton au même moment.

Leurs pensées se convergeaient vers un même point ; réprimer ses sentiments. Voilà ce qu'ils devaient maintenant subir pour préserver leur identité secrète. Ils avaient déjà essuyé de pleine face le triste sort réserver aux amours à sens unique, voilà que maintenant, ils se voyaient accablé par un sinistre destin qui leur empêchait de dévoiler leur nouvel amour.  
Après avoir inventé le premier mensonge qu'ils leur passèrent par la tête, ils entreprirent de se quitter pour être en forme le lendemain.  
Chat Noir salua brièvement Marinette avant de partir chez lui, où il s'affala dans son lit sans aucune grâce et frappait violemment son pauvre oreiller qui subissait ses coups de colère.

« Rhaaaaa ! Je suis stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Je n'ai arrêté pas de courir après Ladybug alors qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Et en faisant ça, j'ai blessé Marinette… et maintenant, je ne peux plus lui dire que je l'aime car elle est éprise d'un autre… J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! »

Marinette de son côté subissait la même torture mentale, infligeant coup de poing et de pied à son lit qui reposait fièrement dans sa chambre.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne m'étais pas aperçu plus tôt que Chat Noir était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ? Je ne l'ai fait souffrir en le repoussant… et maintenant je ne peux plus lui avouer mes sentiments car il en aime une autre… »

Les deux jeunes êtres finissent par s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée. Mais leur nuit fut parsemée de cauchemars et de questionnements en tout genre, si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir un repos régénérateur.

* * *

Durant toute la semaine qui suivi, Marinette s'était évertué à éviter le plus possible Adrien, elle avait convenu d'aller au bal avec Luka qui avait gentiment accepté sa proposition. De son côté Adrien n'en menait pas large, il avait bien vu que Marinette le fuyait, mais ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire d'autre que d'accepter cette accablante vérité qui tombait sur lui dans un fracas ô combien douloureux. Par contre ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est lorsqu'un Akuma était apparu dans Paris, il avait l'impression que Ladybug voulait inexorablement se rapprocher de son être. Mais pour lui c'était trop tard, elle lui avait fait suffisamment de mal en le repoussant aussi froidement, qu'il voulait à son tour lui faire goûter à l'amertume qu'il avait habité quelques temps auparavant.  
C'était nul de sa part et il le savait, mais il renvoyait inconsciemment la responsabilité de sa douleur sur cette pauvre Ladybug qui peinait à vouloir de nouveau attiré son attention. Le même cas se produisait dans l'esprit de Marinette qui ne supportait plus de voir ainsi Chat Noir remontré contre elle, si bien qu'elle envoyait praire Adrien à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'engager une conversation avec cette dernière. Néanmoins ses efforts ne furent pas vains puisqu'il réussit à l'aborder alors qu'elle se trouvait seule au milieu de l'immense bibliothèque du bâtiment, qui regorgeait de livres poussiéreux, mais plus palpitant les uns que les autres.

« Salut ! »

Marinette releva difficilement la tête, comme si faire cet acte lui avait absorbé une quantité d'énergie incommensurable.

« Tu étais avec Luka hier non ? Nino t'as vu lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui… » le ton qu'il avait employé était plus froid qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

L'héroïne se stoppa dans sa lecture, interdite, elle fut soudainement prise de violents coups de tonnerres qui grondaient dans son cœur. Après plusieurs secondes, elle tenta de remettre un masque d'insensibilité et répondit au chaton avec une voix qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments.

« Oui. »

La froideur et la concision dont elle avait fait preuve ne laissait aucunes place pour toutes autres hypothèse quant à ses sentiments envers le jeune homme.  
Elle n'avait pas remarqué le visage décomposé du blond qui s'efforça de reprendre une expression impassible. Voulant couper court à cet échange, elle amorçât un mouvement de recul mais Adrien ne lui laissa pas le choix de cette option et senti ses mains se mouvoir dans un habile mouvement directement sur le bras de Marinette, la retenant fermement.

« Pourquoi t'y vas avec lui ? »

Marinette fut alors emprisonnée par une incompréhension totale, la pâleur du visage de son ami trahissait son inquiétude et son combat intérieur qui faisait rage entre l'envie de l'embrasser sur le champ, et celle d'aller s'expliquer directement avec Luka.  
Elle tenta vainement de se défaire de la prise du blond mais ce fut peine perdu car ses membres s'étaient terriblement contractés, comme mouvées par une entité inhumaine.

« Je…. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles avec lui. » furent les mots prononcée par Adrien.

Marinette se retrouva directement propulsée dans les abîmes d'un univers parallèle et sombre où tous ses sentiments s'entrechoquaient et se livraient une bataille sans merci.  
Elle venait seulement de se défaire de ses sentiments pour Adrien pour ainsi répondre à ceux de Chat Noir, alors qu'au même moment, Adrien s'intéressait de nouveau à elle et Chat Noir devenait l'inverse opposé. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était aussi perdue qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau au milieu d'un immense océan dont les limites étaient inexistantes.  
Leurs yeux se voilèrent d'amertume, et Marinette ne sut dire en cet instant si ce moment passé avec Adrien lui était agréable ou non. N'en pouvant plus de cet échange bourré de désolation et de souffrance, elle prétexta qu'elle était attendu par sa mère et qu'elle devait donc se dépêcher.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée, Adrien se laissa tomber mollement sur la table dans un bruit non dissimulé, sa tête tremblante entre ses mains. Une bataille intérieure faisait rage en lui et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter envers sa camarade de classe. Au moment-même où il pouvait enfin répondre positivement aux sentiments de Marinette, cette dernière disparaissait au loin, alors que sa lady se rapprochait inexorablement de lui. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Aussi dérouté qu'un petit grain de sable dans l'immensité du désert, il ne savait plus où se dérober.  
Son cœur en tourmente vola en éclat pour laisser place à une animosité sans limites. Il ne pouvait admettre que ses sentiments étaient à ce point instables.  
Il dut se rattraper à la table tant ses jambes ne supportaient plus l'accablante vérité qui s'effondrait sur lui, tel un rochet qui suit sa course le long de la montagne sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.

* * *

Le soir venu, il était retourné en Chat Noir au balcon de Marinette, il savait que sous cette forme, elle ne le repousserait pas, et cela lui fessait du bien. Lorsque la coccinelle l'aperçut sur son balcon, son regard se cramponna à celui du super héros et ne le quitta pas.  
Tout autour d'eux, un long et lourd silence prenait place, durant lequel les deux concernés ne purent détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre, étant persuadé que la personne qui leur faisait face était complètement ignorante de ses sentiments. Ils étaient tous les deux poursuivit de la confirmation de leur destin qui s'effondrait sur eux dans une vérité accablante et qui les effrayait au plus haut point ; voilà les souffrances d'un amour à sens unique.

« Tu as du retard ce soir. » lui fit-elle remarquer en posant son regard sur sa montre qui trônait fièrement sur son poignet droit.

« Ha parce que tu m'as attendu alors ? Je t'ai à ce point manqué ? » lui répondit-il dans un sourire ô combien divin.

« Ne me compare pas à une de tes groupies s'il te plait, je ne fais que constater, c'est tout. »

La mauvaise foi dont elle faisait preuve eut pour effet d'amuser encore plus le chaton qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire avouer ce qu'il savait déjà. Leurs petites chamailleries avaient duré un certain temps avant que finalement, Chat Noir entame une conversation un peu plus douloureuse mais indispensable en ce moment-même.

« Tu sais… au final la fille qui me courrait après, n'en a plus rien à faire de moi à présent… »

Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il dû avaler sa salive pour l'hydrater ne serait-ce qu'un poil. Il avisa le regard brillant de Marinette qui avançait vers lui d'un pas déboussolé.

« Moi aussi… »

La clarté de la lune venait égayer l'espace d'un instant leur deux cœurs meurtri et assommé d'innombrables coups durs.

« Pour être honnête… Adrien est revenu vers moi. »

Cette simple phrase pourtant dénuée de toutes mauvaises intentions avait frappé de pleins fouet le pauvre cœur de Chat Noir pourtant déjà couvert de nombreuses cicatrices toutes intérieures. Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage, il aurait voulu fuir, partir loin d'ici, mais il fut coupé par Marinette, qui, prise dans son récit, n'avait pas discerné le malaise qui régnait en maître dans l'esprit tourmenté de Chat Noir, qui pour une fois, n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« Mais… je culpabilise de devoir le repousser… Quand je pense que je l'aimais tellement avant, et que maintenant qu'il vient enfin vers moi, j'en aime un autre… qui lui m'aimait mais qui maintenant est indifférent à mes marques d'affection. C'est fou comment l'amour est un poison qui nous bouffe un peu plus chaque jours… »

La voix de Marinette s'évada dans un mutisme qui était tout à fait compréhensible, Chat Noir ne savait que faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Et puis de toute façon il s'en savait incapable, puisque lui-même se saurait effondrer s'il lui avait servi de pilier.

« Je vis exactement la même situation avec Ladybug… »

Surprise de cette réponse, la coccinelle tourna vivement la tête vers le super héros et leur regard s'accrochèrent dans une harmonie parfaite. Des larmes de désolation, de rage et de sentiments refoulés depuis bien trop longtemps coulaient à présent sur les joues rougies des deux jeunes adolescents. Leur situation ressemblait à un cauchemar sans fin, prise dans un interminable tourbillon de blessures qui augmentait douloureusement de violence de secondes en secondes. Dans leur yeux brulait la lueur très reconnaissable du désespoir, un voile grisâtre s'était étendu sur leurs prunelles, dans lequel venaient se reflétées les gouttes que la lune déposait.

Chat Noir ne put retenir plus longtemps la vague de passion qui brûlait en ce moment même dans son estomac, il s'approcha alors lentement de Marinette, l'écart entre les deux se fit de plus en plus court, si bien… qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui ravager le visage, si bien… qu'il pouvait humer son délicat parfum floral qui émanait de ses magnifiques cheveux aux reflets soyeux, si bien… qu'il pouvait compter le nombre de cil sur ses paupières, si bien… qu'il effleurât doucement avec le bout de ses lèvres chaudes celles tremblantes de Marinette, un léger goût salé s'en échappait à cause du périple de ses larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées à cet endroit même.

Lorsqu'il voulut aller plus loin, un son strident lui fit douloureusement mais rapidement remettre son esprit dans la réalité. Il allait se dé transformer, en moins d'une minute, il s'était déjà éclipsé dans le manteau noir de la nuit, laissant Marinette aux mains terrifiante de la solitude qui s'emparait à présent d'elle dans un mouvement ô combien désagréable.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que le bal tant attendu invitait les autres élèves de la classe à une humeur débordante de sourires et de cris de joie, Marinette et Adrien étaient aux abonnées absent niveau bonne humeur. En effet ils broyaient du noir, laissant place à une morosité sans équivoque, qui les incitait à répondre par des brefs onomatopées aux questions posées par leur amis et qui leur était destinées.  
Cette journée était l'une des plus horribles que Marinette n'avait jamais vécu, elle sembla soulagée d'un immense poids quand enfin retenti à ses oreilles un bruit strident annonçant la fin des cours.  
Luka s'élança vers elle pour lui donner une heure de rendez-vous, puis prit congé pour se préparer. Marinette fit de même.

Alors qu'elle inspecta les moindres recoins de son reflet dans le but de s'assurer qu'aucunes imperfections ne viendraient silencieusement mais durement prendre place sur elle, la sonnerie de la maison retentit, la coccinelle dévala les escaliers avant de laisser un « Bonne soirée, papa, bonne soirée maman ! » s'échapper de sa bouche.  
Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser son regard venir se poser sur son camarade de classe, venue la chercher pour l'escorter. Elle ne put réprimer un léger frisson qui s'emparât d'elle lorsqu'elle vit l'allure derrière laquelle il s'était dissimulé.  
Luka de son côté n'en menait pas large, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine à une vitesse anormalement élevé.

« Tu es… magnifique… » se risqua-t-il à la complimenter ainsi, sachant pertinemment qu'il la mettait dans l'embarras.

Pourtant il ne pouvait taire ses sentiments malgré lui. Il aurait voulu les brûler, les faire disparaître aussi loin que possible. Mais il dû faire face à l'assommante réalité qui s'écrasa si fort sur lui qu'elle comprima l'arrivé d'air vers ses poumons, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se composer un masque d'indifférence.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle de réception magnifiquement décorés aux couleurs or et rouge, et avec des rubans argentés qui venaient parfaire le tout, Marinette se sentit étrangement joyeuse. Elle retrouva toutes ses amies pour une danse endiablée sur la piste. Le DJ passait les musiques les unes après les autres, entraînants avec elles les mouvements de bassins des élèves qui prient dans une euphorie légère, se sentaient poussés des ailes et firent abstraction de leurs complexes. L'ambiance était plus que merveilleuse, même Chloé se mêla à la foule et fit un effort pour ne pas gâcher la soirée de sa mauvaise humeur, qui était d'ailleurs aux abonnées absent du fait de la présence d'un beau blond à ses côtés, qui ne semblait visiblement pas partagé le même enthousiasme qu'elle. Ce dernier qui avait fait un effort vestimentaire, avait pourtant négligé sa bonne humeur, sa colère s'était apaisée, laissant place à une morosité sans équivoque qui l'incitait à broyer du noir toute la soirée. Son cœur se serrait à la seule pensée de Marinette, et il s'efforça tant bien que mal de repousser la jolie coccinelle dans un coin de son esprit. Mais ce fut compliqué car dès qu'il l'a vu dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, il crut devenir aveugle tant elle l'illumina de beauté. Il ne put décrocher son regard de la coccinelle tant elle était magnifique !  
En effet elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe rouge d'un ton légèrement foncé, le tissu fusionnait en une parfaite symphonie avec les courbes de ses hanches et il tombait le long de son corps pour terminer sa course jusqu'à ses mi-cuisse. Un ruban noir en soie était venu mettre en valeur sa taille de guêpe. Et sa poitrine était enlacée par un joli bustier redoré de dentelle noire qui se décomposait en un magnifique motif floral, et qui épousait parfaitement les formes de la jeune fille. Elle avait opté pour des talons bordeaux pour porter ses pieds, et elle avait laissé s'échapper ses cheveux en une cascade de boucles bleues. Un jolie pendentif rouge argent venait perler son coup et mettait en avant la nudité de ses épaules. Et pour finir un maquillage léger mais visible trônait fièrement sur son visage. Tous ces détails convergeaient vers une harmonie parfaite de beauté.  
Sa robe ainsi que son sourire lui volèrent sans cesse son regard, il ne put le détacher d'elle, il était implacablement prisonnier d'une admiration sans limites.

Il aurait pu encore rester des heures assis sur sa chaise dans un coin de la salle à l'observer jouer de son bassin sur la piste, lorsque l'éclatement en un millier de morceaux de verres des vitres qui ornaient la salle le fit revenir à la réalité. Une akumatisé vêtue d'une somptueuse robe violette avait fait éruption dans la salle, cette dernière était visiblement frustrée qu'un de ses amis n'ait pas voulu danser avec elle, et le papillon en avait donc profité pour prendre possession du contrôle de son cerveau.  
Chaque fois qu'elle touchait un être humain avec un coup de laser qui s'échappait de son arme, ce dernier se mettait à danser de façon interminable, n'étant plus maître de ses mouvements, il ne pouvait qu'être passif face à son destin qui s'écroulait sur lui.

« Tu n'as pas voulu danser avec moi mais avec elle si, alors tiens, dansez maintenant ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! »

À sa vue, Adrien se précipita discrètement vers les toilettes, il libéra le petit kwami de sa poche intérieure de son costume et lui ordonna de le transformer. Plagg étant aspiré dans la bague, son pouvoir se consuma à l'intérieur d'Adrien pour lui transmettre tous ces fabuleux pouvoirs et son allure de chat.  
Marinette qui avait elle aussi très bien vue la scène, avait fait de même, une fois revenue sur la piste de danse en tant que Ladybug, elle chercha l'akuma des yeux, mais ses efforts furent vins. Elle se retrouva seulement au milieu d'une foule de passagers qui emportés par leurs mouvements, obligea Marinette à les esquiver. Elle se résignât alors à changer d'endroit dans le but d'y retrouver la trace du vilain qui voulait transformer Paris en piste de dance géante.  
Alors qu'elle parsemait les rues de son regard, les rues de Paris s'empilait des mouvements de bassins d'une foule d'individus qui se voyaient contraint de ne plus pouvoir contrôler leur corps. Alors que certains tentaient vainement de s'enfuir, d'autres essayaient tant bien que mal d'esquiver les coups de laser de l'akumatisé.  
Ladybug arriva ordonna de sa voix cristalline de fuir le plus loin possible afin qu'elle puisse s'occuper de cet adversaire. Mais à une seconde près, elle failli se prendre un coup de rayon dû à quelques secondes d'inattentions.

« Donne-moi ton miraculous Ladybug, ou alors toute la population de Paris y compris toi et ton acolyte de sale matou, vous serez destiné à danser à vie ! Mouhahaha » !

« Je ne te permets pas d'insulter Chat Noir, il va te faire mordre la poussière tu vas voir ! » répliqua-t-elle avec fougue.

« Tiens depuis quand tu prends ma défense toi ? » Chat Noir tenait bien en équilibre sur ses deux pattes, perché en haut d'un lampadaire et observait la scène dans une mine déconfite. Pour une fois que Ladybug s'intéressait à lui, il fallait qu'il en aime maintenant une autre. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire du mal à Marinette et c'est pour cela qu'il s'imposait de devoir faire un choix, aussi difficile soit-il, entre les deux femmes qui faisaient vibrer son cœur. Et celui-ci s'était porté sur sa camarade de classe.

« Chat Noir ! Attention ! »

Ce dernier esquiva de justesse un autre rayon de l'akumatisé et remercia la coccinelle de l'avoir prévenu à temps.

« Reste sur tes gardes mon chaton ! » lui lança Ladybug avant de sauter haut dans les airs pour asséner un coup de poing à Dancering, (le nom que s'était trouvé l'akumatisé).

Cependant sa tentative fut veine puisqu'elle esquiva par un habile salto arrière avant de lancer un coup de laser que Ladybug aurait pris de pris fouet si Chat Noir ne s'était pas jeté sur elle pour la protéger. Leurs corps entrelacés avaient plongé dans un fracas non dissimulés sur les pavés froid de la ville, ils leur fallut quelques dizaine de seconde pour se remettre de cette chute qui avait endolorie leur carrure. Pendant ce laps de temps, Dancering en avait profité pour toucher d'autres personnes. Elle continua ses ravages dans un rire diabolique avant que le papillon ne l'a ramène à l'ordre :

« Je t'avais dit de leur prendre leur miraculous Dancering ! Pas de faire danser toute la population de Paris ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux il me semble ! Mon seul et unique but est de faire danser tout le monde, et j'y arriverai ! » répondit cette dernière avec hargne, elle n'avait pas l'intention de récupérer leur mirculous mais seulement de les faire danser, encore et toujours.

Alors qu'elle s'évertua à jeter des lasers à tous les parisiens, ignorant royalement les réprimandes du Papillon et esquivant avec habilité les coups de Chat Noir, elle ne vit pas venir le yoyo de Ladybug qui lui emprisonna les pieds, la faisant chuter du haut du bâtiment. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement du sol à une vitesse incroyablement élevée la coccinelle l'entoura de son yoyo pour lui sauver la vie. Même si elle avait la vie sauve, ce ne fut pas le cas de son arme qui s'était brisée en deux sous l'effet du choc, ce qui permit de libérer le petit Akuma qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit Akuma. Je te libère du mal. » Le yoyo emprisonna le minuscule papillon qui avait repris une couleur clair et qui s'envolait maintenant vers sa liberté tant méritée.

« J't'ai eu ! Bye, bye petit papillon ! » lui lança Ladybug avant de le laisser s'échapper.

Puis elle balança son yoyo magique dans le but de réparer les dégâts causé par l'akumatisé.

« Miraculous Ladybug ! »

« Bien joué ! » La coccinelle, comme à son habitude, avait tendu le bras vers son coéquipier dans le but de se féliciter mutuellement du bon travail qu'ils avaient effectué, mais son partenaire l'évita volontairement.

Il l'a regarda avec son masque d'impassibilité avant de lui procurer les mots suivants :

« Je ne n'ai pas envie de te féliciter Ladybug, tu as failli y rester ! » Ce qui a la base n'était que de l'inquiétude, se transforma bien malgré lui en reproche, tel un pic bien aiguisé qui perçait là où ça faisait mal.

Marinette, prise sous le poids écrasant des paroles froidement prononcées par Chat Noir, senti que se tordaient douloureusement ses entrailles, et des larmes d'injustices commençaient leur périple le long de ses joues rougies par le froid de la nuit, et terminaient leur course à la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Ses émotions se bousculaient tellement vite dans sa tête qu'elle dû s'assoir pour ne pas chuter sous le poids de son corps pourtant léger. Il n'y avait de place que pour le désarroi dans son cœur. La cruauté mentale que lui faisait vivre son destin la repoussait au plus haut point, elle aurait voulu brûler tous ses sentiments qu'elle refoulait en elle. Son esprit étant tellement obnubilé par sa douleur, qu'elle fit alors abstraction du bruit qui retentissait à ses oreilles, la faisant se détransformer sous les yeux voilés d'incompréhension du jeune chaton.

« Mari… nette ?! » fit-il dans un souffle inaudible.

Marinette ne put voir l'expression de Chat Noir tant ses yeux étaient embrumés de larmes, elle voulut s'esquiver, voulant se dérober le plus vite possible de cette bulle qui lui comprimait la poitrine bloquant son arrivée d'air. Mais le super héros ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière puisqu'il l'apprêtât par le poignet d'un geste vif et contrôlé, il la força à poser son regard sur lui et attendit doucement son tour. Il se détransforma quelques secondes après son geste sous les yeux ébahis de Marinette qui retint un hochet de surprise.

« Adrien ?! »

La coccinelle cru défaillir, ces deux amours qui la rendaient folle cette dernière semaine n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne ?  
Chat Noir n'en menait pas large non plus puisqu'il se trouvait rongé par une culpabilité sans limites qui écrasait douloureusement son cœur déjà énormément maltraité ces derniers jours.  
Mais dès que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau dans une douleur non dissimulé, tout vola en éclat autour d'eux, leurs doutes, leurs souffrances et leurs questionnements qui les tourmentaient depuis bien trop longtemps.  
Sans plus attendre, Adrien s'empara alors des lèvres de Marinette dans une fougue désespérée, comme s'il avait espéré ça depuis des lustres. Du fait des larmes qui avaient coulées, ses lèvres avaient un goût salées qui les rendaient encore plus exquises. La coccinelle frissonna toute entière sous cette douce sensation pourtant brûlante et ne résista pas à l'envie de passer sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, avant de la faire glisser dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux alors qu'il l'attirait un peu plus à lui, resserrant leur étreinte. Elle répondit fiévreusement à son baiser et laissa son désir s'emparer d'elle dans une immense caresse de douceurs sucrées.  
Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son visage glacé en une caresse ardente avant de redescendre très lentement sur sa taille dans le but de l'aimanter encore plus à lui. Il sentait son ventre se tordre d'une douce chaleur qui se consuma lentement en lui, s'intensifiant dans son bas-ventre.  
Il titilla un instant la lèvre inférieure de Marinette avant de passer délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant silencieusement l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui donna instantanément. Leur langue attrapèrent celle de l'autre dans une danse endiablée pourvue de désir et de passion, leur étreinte se faisant de plus en plus sauvage et entreprenante. Leurs souffles mêlés dans une parfaite symbiose trahissait tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre.  
Adrien lui fit un dernier baiser avant de se séparer de ses lèvres pour venir lui procurer une myriade de baisé mouillés dans le coup. Marinette émis de petits gémissements qui arrachèrent à Adrien un long frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Ils s'embrassaient dans une passion avide, témoignant des sentiments depuis trop longtemps refoulé en eux.  
Leurs lèvres s'abandonnèrent et Marinette en profita pour remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à ces oreilles pour lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime ! Adrien, Chat Noir, je t'aime sous toutes tes formes ! »

Cela provoqua à Adrien un tsunami de papillons dans son ventre, il aurait pu en cet instant mourir de bonheur. Il vola alors à Marinette un baiser encore plus passionné et envoutant, si bien qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait. Le manque d'oxygène lui fit arrêter cet échange, le souffle saccadé, les yeux pétillants de joie, les cheveux légèrement mouillés, les joues rougies et les lèvres gonflés, il murmura également :

« Moi aussi je t'aime ! Autant Ladybug que Marinette ! »

Puis il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres dans une passion avide non dissimulée, les trajectoires de leurs langues qui se croisèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, leur permirent d'apprécier encore plus cet acte.  
Ils se laissaient complètement aller dans cet échange passionné, oubliant tous les ennuis qui les avaient torturés et maltraités ces derniers jours. Le temps n'était pas à la parole, ils auraient l'éternité entière pour s'expliquer par la suite, pour le moment, ils voulaient juste se prouver mutuellement qu'ils étaient la personne la plus importante dans leur cœur.

* * *

 _ **Bon je vous l'accorde, ce n'est pas la meilleure fin du monde. Mais j'ai déjà des idées qui pourraient donner lieu à une éventuelle fiction, tout dépendra des retours que j'aurai sur cet OS :)**_

 _ **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Ou au contraire, vous aurait-il déçu ?**_

 _ **Que la critique soit positive ou négative, du moment qu'elle est un minimum objective, j'en prendrai note :)**_

 _ **Je sais que la situation n'était pas exactement comme dans la première partie, mais je me voyais mal réécrire les mêmes phrases en changeant seulement le passage avec Luka pour Adrien. Même si certains passages étaient identiques x)**_

 _ **Voili, voilù c'est la fin ! J'espère que vous aurez passé un agréable moment à bord du Faeyrr France, nous rappelons à nos agréables passagers qu'ils peuvent laisser une petite review pour dire ce qu'ils ont pensé du vol ;)**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


	3. Lorsque le désir parle !

_**Bonjour mes p'tits loups !**_

 _ **Comment allez-vous en ce si bon mois d'Août ? Pas trop chaud ? (Parce que par chez moi, c'est la canicule O.o)**_

 _ **Breeeeeef, alors me revoilà à publier sur ce qui était à la base un two-shot, mais au final, je me suis dis que j'allais en faire un recueil d'OS (bon sauf pour le premier xD)**_

 _ **Donc à partir de maintenant, je publierai régulièrement des OS en tous genres sur Miraculous (ou des two-short, au choix) j'espère qu'ils seront trouver le chemin de votre cœur :D**_

 _ **Bon alors voilà un nouvel OS, un lemon plus précisément ! (C'est la PREMIÈRE fois que j'écris sur du sexe, alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait ! )**_

 _ **D'ordinaire, je préfère lire que d'écrire sur du sexe, mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête, alors voilà je me suis lancée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir :')**_

* * *

 _ **Titre : Lorsque le plaisir parle !**_

 _ **Résumé : Marinette et Chat Noir cherchent un peu de consolation dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Depuis qu'ils sont entrés à la fac, leurs peines de cœurs ne se sont toujours pas arrêtées pour autant. Cela fait maintenant 3 mois que Chat Noir vient tous les soirs dans la chambre de Marinette pour un petit rendez-vous nocturne des plus agréables. Et si le besoin d'un plaisir charnel se faisait sentir ?**_

 ** _Raiting : M (Lecteurs avertis)_**

 ** _Couple : Marinette/Chat Noir_**

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **ShiroAkane :**_ Coucou toi ! Ravie qu'ils t'aient fait plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci saura autant te ravir ! Bonne lecture ;)  
Au fait, je t'avais promis un OS non ? Donc dans une review, dis-moi sur quel sujet tu veux que j'écrive et ce sera le prochain OS ! :D

 ** _rouky666 :_** Salut ! Alors moi aussi j'ai préféré le premier ^^ Peut-être il y aura-t-il d'autres Lukanette dans ce recueil ? Je ne sais pas, à voir ^^ En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, cela me touche :D Bonne lecture ;)

 _ **zoeweasley007 :**_ Hello ! Alors j'ai ADORÉ tes compliments ! Très sincèrement, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retours sur ses écris et donc je t'en remercie ! ^^ J'espère que cet OS te fera tout autant plaisir, bonne lecture ;)

 _ **LoWwLoWw :**_ Coucou toi ! Alors... que dire ? Eh bien merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche énormément, j'ose espérer que cet OS te plaira tout autant, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 _2ème OS : Lorsque le plaisir parle !_

« La lune est belle ce soir ! »

Le ton qu'avait employé Chat Noir ne laissait aucuns doutes quant aux turbulences qui animaient en ce moment-même son esprit torturé.

« Paris est belle. » corrigea Marinette en un souffle.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience que le héros essayait de s'échapper d'un sombre quotidien, mais lui demander qu'elle en était la cause lui ferait sûrement plus de mal que de bien. Alors elle préféra se taire sur ce sujet et entamer une autre conversation.

Les toits de la maison de la fille du boulanger avaient une vue imprenable sur la tour Eiffel, de nuit, le spectacle était encore plus éblouissant que les flèches d'or qu'envoyait le soleil sur une étendue d'eau resplendissante.

« Je me demande comment font les gens pour ne pas prendre quelques heures de leur temps à admirer ce magnifique tableau que nous offre Paris si gracieusement. » continua la coccinelle d'une voix claire.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont lassés à force de toujours voir la même chose. » répondit le jeune homme avec tout son sérieux, au grand étonnement de Marinette.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut s'en lasser. Parce que c'est dingue comme Paris mue ! Chaque jour, elle s'enroule dans une nouvelle robe de plus en plus belle, elle se renouvelle chaque instants. » murmura cette dernière en posant son regard sur l'astre qui planait à 384 400km au-dessus de leur tête.

Adrien la considéra un instant, il buvait littéralement ses paroles, comme si elles étaient éprises d'une douce mélodie enivrante, et qui avait les mêmes effets qu'une drogue.

« Le ciel sera toujours le même. On regardera toujours les mêmes étoiles, la même lune, en espérant que le temps veuille bien suspendre son vol. »

Adrien, sous l'apparence du super héros, priait silencieusement qu'il soit dans un rêve et de ne pouvoir jamais s'en échapper. Être avec Marinette lui faisait sortir de l'esprit ses tracas paternels et ses peines de cœur dû au refus de Ladybug. Tout le monde l'avait abandonné, même son meilleur ami Nino, qui depuis qu'il fréquentait Alya, passait beaucoup moins de temps avec lui. Seul Plag et Marinette daignaient lui accorder quelques instants de non solitude.

« J'aime bien ta vision des choses, pourtant je reste persuadée que je n'ai jamais vu une telle clarté dans ce ciel. Peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai pu y poser les yeux, il me parait toujours différent. Et pour la défense du temps qui passe, il a inspiré de nombreux poèmes. Tel que « Le Lac » de Lamartine. Magnifique poème éprit d'une grande nostalgie. »

Ses yeux emplis d'admiration pour ce manteau noir de la nuit fit doucement sourire Adrien, elle vouait un véritable culte aux poètes maudits, et cette passion pour les lettres l'avait toujours intrigué, se laissant lui aussi, emporté par le délice que lui procuraient ces mots. Pourtant, malgré sa bonne humeur, il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer face à la déclaration de la coccinelle.

« Le temps qui passe, c'est pour moi la chose la plus cruelle en ce monde. »

La super héroïne aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que Chat Noir cachait derrière son masque, les traits de nombreuses blessures, mais invariablement cadenassées par ses lèvres. Elle voulut répliquer mais ce dernier prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre le moindre son.

« Pourtant… si le temps avait suspendu son vol, je n'aurai jamais pu te rencontrer. Alors… je le bénis quand même de vivre de temps en temps. »

Sa phrase avait drôlement étonnée Marinette, qui ne s'entendait pas à une telle coexistence entre ses deux discours.

« C'est intrigant… Je te comparerai à un point de rencontre entre deux océans qui ne se mélangent pas. D'un côté, tu aimerais que les heures suspendent leur marche, et de l'autre, tu souhaites que le temps continue son cour. C'est une dualité intrigante. »

Chat Noir se rendis compte de la véracité des propos de sa partenaire. Et même s'il ne se l'avouera sans doute jamais, il était heureux de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Elle possédait de nombreuses facettes cachées et pour l'instant, tout lui plaisait. Même ses défauts, il les trouvait mignons.

« Dis Marinette… Est-ce que… »

Ses mots lui restèrent coincés en bouche, comme indéniablement prisonniers d'un cadenas dont la clé était inexistante. Sa gorge le brûlait comme s'il avait avalé de l'acide, il ne pouvait pas admettre que la balance de son cœur était en train de virer de bord. Il se refusait ce bonheur. Des gouttes d'eau commençaient leur périple de long de son cou ; il transpirait, pourtant il ne faisait pas extrêmement chaud.

Il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Marinette ; mauvaise idée ! À peine eut-il aperçu le regard interrogateur de cette dernière, qu'il sut qu'il fallait qu'il continu ce qu'il avait commencé, ne pouvant résister à ses prunelles d'une rare intensité, qui, sous l'effet de la puissance lunaire, s'étaient empourprées d'une nouvelle clarté, plus lumineuse encore, et qui leur donnait cette irrésistible envie de s'y plonger et de s'y noyer indéfiniment.

« Est-ce que… tu… »

Il n'y arrivait cependant pas, il savait qu'il devait le lui dire, lui demander ce qu'elle pensait, mais c'était plus fort que lui, cette peur inébranlable prenait possession de tout son être, et contrôlait le pauvre Chat Noir comme un pantin dénué de toute volonté.

« Alors toi aussi, ça t'arrive de perdre tes mots ? »

Marinette qui avait bien senti l'embarras dans lequel se trouvait Chat Noir, décida de désamorcer la lourdeur de la situation, qui menaçait de s'écraser avec violence sur les épaules du pauvre chaton.

Son sourire sincère, ses iris d'une magnifique couleur bleu azur et dans lesquels venaient se refléter les gouttes de lune, ses cheveux emprunts d'un bleu océan avec les reflets de son astre préféré, ses courbes si bien dessinées et son teint aussi pure qu'un joyau ; tout cela convergeait vers une harmonie parfaite de beauté qui figèrent Chat Noir l'espace d'un instant.

La sensualité qui émanait de son corps lorsqu'elle passait délicatement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et ignorante de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le chaton la rendait encore plus désirable à ses yeux. La beauté, l'attraction irréversible semblaient émaner de chacune de ses expirations. Celle-ci complètement transparente, lui faisait emprunter des montagnes russes de vicissitude.

« Est-ce que… tu… ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

Il l'avait fait ! Depuis trois mois qu'il venait tous les soirs, s'évadant à chaque fois des tracas de la vie, avait pris l'initiative de lui demander une bonne fois pour toute, s'il avait une moindre chance avec elle. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était attirée par Adrien, il prenait un risque, mais si jamais elle lui répondait positivement, cela prouverai qu'elle est éprise des deux côtés de la personnalité d'Adrien, alias Chat Noir. Et il ne pourrait qu'en être infiniment heureux.

Pourtant, son regard fuyant voulait malheureusement tout dire, le silence pouvait parler, et c'était le cas ici. Chat Noir sut en cet instant qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Son cœur, qui était déjà frappé d'innombrables coups durs, venait de se prendre de pleins fouet un nouveau coup de massue. Plongé dans un gouffre sans fin d'une malchance amoureuse, il voyait son destin se refermer sur lui, telle Thérèse Raquin dans le roman d'Emile Zola, qui se voyait contrainte de rester passive face à sa destinée.

Comme si son Miraculous avait senti la détresse dans laquelle il se trouvait, un brui strident vint couper leur échange, il murmura un rapide « Bonne nuit », avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans le manteau sombre de la nuit.

Marinette aurait pu en cet instant mourir de culpabilité, elle n'avait pas eu la force de soutenir son regard larmoyant de tristesse, et avait préféré porter ses prunelles azur sur le sol, fixant si fortement un point fixe qu'elle aurait pu y faire un trou.

Comment pouvait-il éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle ? Elle pensait bien naïvement que Chat Noir était toujours amoureux de Ladybug. Ne dit-on pas toujours que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore ? La véracité de ces propos terrassait maintenant la jeune coccinelle en lui faisait prendre conscience du poison qui coulait dans les veines du sentiment amoureux.

Alors qu'elle malmenait son esprit tourmenté depuis trente bonnes minutes, elle décida finalement de trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Morphée, se soumettant aux supplices d'un horrible cauchemar dans lequel elle voyait Chat Noir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour figer le temps telle une statue, elle aurait voulu suspendre les heures, que chaque seconde durent en réalité un siècle. Elle redoutait tant l'entrevue qu'elle aurait avec le super héros le crépuscule venue. Pourtant, une fois que l'or du soir fut tombé, elle n'aperçue aucunes traces du chat. C'était la première fois depuis trois mois qu'il manquait un de leurs rendez-vous nocturne.

Elle se sentait aussi instable que le point de rencontre entre deux océans à son tour, d'un côté elle avait envie de le voir, et de l'autre, elle redoutait tellement de se trouver à ses côtés. Que devait-elle faire ?

Aussi perdue qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité du désert, elle se décida à faire un tête à tête avec son oreiller, et essayait de ne plus laisser son esprit vagabonder sur ce sujet, le repoussant dans un coin reculé des méandres de son cerveau. Mais la tâche fut plus complexe que prévus, elle y pensa finalement toute la nuit. Même cas le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite. Finalement Chat Noir n'était pas revenu depuis deux semaines. Et même en tant que Ladybug, elle n'avait pas pu le croiser, car aucunes attaques du Papillon n'avait été lancé.

Aussi déprimée qu'un jour de pluie par temps de tempête, elle marchait sans âme dans une ruelle déserte, à l'image de son humeur actuellement. Elle venait en fait de se rendre compte que depuis qu'il ne venait plus la voir, elle avait perdu goût à la vie. Elle ressentait au fond d'elle-même un vide qu'elle ne pouvait combler, un immense trou dont les limites étaient inexistantes et qui lui absorbait petit à petit toute son énergie vitale, jusqu'à ce que les seules actions qu'elle puisse faire se résument à marcher, manger, boire et dormir. Sa présence lui était donc vitale, elle se surprenait à ne plus vouloir parler à Adrien, à ne plus épié ses moindres faits et gestes. Le manque cruel commençait à se faire sentir, et elle était de plus en plus désemparée face à cette situation sans solutions.

Alors qu'elle continuait son périple dans cette rue, on voyait dans le ciel gris souris, des esquisses de couleurs plus chaudes annonçant le couché du soleil. Quelques immeubles se levaient en arrière plans, illuminés partiellement par le halo des lampadaires qui bordaient cette rue. Les seules voitures présentes sur ce tableau étaient maladroitement garées sur les étroites places près des commerces au rez-de-chaussée de chaque bâtiment. Leurs chanceux propriétaires étaient exemptés du paiement. Il fallait se lever tôt pour se garer là, aussi la plupart des conducteurs en mal de monnaie repartaient bredouilles en réalisant que d'autres voitures trônaient déjà entre les lignes blanches qu'ils escomptaient.

Alors que la pluie poursuivait sa course effrénée, Marinette ressentie dans tout son corps un horrible frison ; elle mourrait de froid. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien pour se dépêcher de rentrer, profitant juste du fait que le temps soit accordé avec son humeur.  
Ses yeux rivés sur le sol, fixaient avec un désarroi montant, s'avancer cette lourde solitude dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Tout ce qui lui arrivait n'était que la conséquence de ses actes. Elle n'obtenait que ce qu'elle méritait, et elle le savait, pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait silencieusement que le jeune homme referait son apparition un soir.

Mais combien de chats avaient déjà fuient dans le manteau de la nuit, et n'étaient jamais revenu vers leur propriétaire ? À Paris cela était chose courante, la ville se voyait accablée d'affiches en tous genres, à la recherche de leurs animaux domestiques qui s'étaient égarés dans les ruelles sombres et froides de la ville des amoureux. Mais combien de chats errants étaient-ils revenus vers leur domicile ? Pratiquement aucuns. Ils se volatilisaient sans laisser de traces, pas la moindre piste qui permettait de les retrouver, de les caresser de nouveau. Ils étaient perdus, aussi semblable à une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de l'océan.  
Certes, le super héros n'était pas un chat, mais il en avait l'étoffe, le costume, l'esprit et les habitudes. S'il avait décidé de partir sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage, alors nul ne pourrait le retrouver, pas même Ladybug.

Sur ces pensées, Marinette s'arrêta nette, ignorant les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, lui arrachant des éternuements et des frisons de plus en plus violents. Elle se concentrait sur les gouttes d'eau salées qui lui sortaient des yeux, se mélangeant irrémédiablement avec celles de l'averse, qui tambourinait sur le merveilleux corps de Paris. Un torrent de larmes inondait maintenant son si joli visage. Elle attirait en ce moment-même la pitié des quelques passants qui courraient pour éviter de se prendre une goutte de plus sur leurs habits si parfaitement repassé le matin même. Mais personne ne lui accorda un mouvement de soutien, se contentant de laisser leur regard fuir l'espace d'une seconde sur son corps si fragile.

Son cœur hurlait, ses yeux la brûlaient tel de l'acide à chaque clignotement de paupière, ses poumons lui donnait l'impression d'inhaler du souffre à chaque inspiration, d'avoir un trou dans ses jambes à chaque pas. Marinette transpirait la douleur, elle était un volcan en éruption que l'on avait bouché. La lave la rongeait et bouillonnait en elle, la brûlant au passage, malgré le froid qui faisait dehors.

Pourtant… perché sur un lampadaire qui éclairait faiblement la ruelle pratiquement vide, un chat la regardait avec peine. Il observait à travers ses yeux éteints, le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Une once de culpabilité s'installa alors douloureusement dans son esprit, s'immisçant plus profondément dans son cœur meurtri. Il n'osait pourtant esquisser le moindre geste. Ses prunelles étaient implacablement prisonnières d'une observation sans limites. Mais un brui fracassant le remmena rapidement à la réalité, la coccinelle venait de s'effondrer en pleine rue, sûrement à cause de la pluie torrentielle et du peu de vêtement qui la couvrait.

 _*Quelle idiote elle est de se balader comme ça par ce temps.*_ Pensa-t-il.

Il couvrit alors son corps de ses bras protecteurs et embrumés de chaleur, puis l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre en passant par le toit.

* * *

Une fois sur place, il prit plaisir à admirer son visage endormi, qui n'était en rien dégradé par la pluie, elle irradiait toujours de beauté tel un ange dans ses plus beaux jours. Posée comme une princesse sur son lit, il se senti soudain transporté au milieu d'un conte de Disney qu'il trouvait particulièrement cucul ; La Belle au Bois Dormant. Mais pour le coup, il ne put empêcher son corps d'exprimer l'irrésistible envie d'un contact physique avec elle.

Il lui prit la main et l'approcha doucement de son visage, il inspira longuement pour humer son délicat parfum floral qui venait enivrer ses narines dans un plaisir non dissimulé. Puis il prit doucement son menton qu'il pencha vers l'arrière et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien. Seulement quelques malheureux millimètres les séparaient. Il sentait son souffle irrégulier lui balayer le visage en une caresse divinement agréable. Alors qu'il combla la distance entre eux, Marinette avait choisi le bon moment pour ouvrir péniblement ses paupières. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit croire qu'elle se trouvait dans un songe, un agréable rêve dans lequel elle voudrait rester éternellement prisonnière.

Elle referma alors les yeux, profitant seulement de l'incroyable réalité qui s'en dégageait, elle avait vraiment l'impression que son rêve était réel. Elle posa alors ses bras autour du cou du chaton, ce qui eut pour effet de le stopper net dans son acte, se dégageant rapidement de l'étreinte qu'il avait lui-même occasionné. Un regard interrogateur perçait alors les yeux azurin de Marinette.

Chat Noir ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle soit déjà réveillée, il voulut alors se dérober le plus rapidement possible, mais une voix lui fit douter de sa décision.

« Reste… je t'en prie ! Sinon… je serai implacablement attachée à une tristesse infinie. »

Sa phrase eut le même effet que celui d'une bombe, il se retourna précipitamment avec une lueur d'espoir qui perçait ses yeux.

« Je… je ne peux plus taire ce que je ressens pour toi ! » continua-telle dans un souffle divinement agréable aux oreilles du super héros.

Si Marinette avait pu creuser un trou pour s'y cacher à jamais, elle l'aurait fait. Elle était à ce moment, suspendu aux lèvres du chaton, redoutant chaque secondes de silence.

Mais Chat Noir ne disait rien. Il semblait être parti dans un autre monde, happé dans un songe, le plus loin possible des réalités. Alors que Marinette senti couler de nouveau sur ses joues cet affreux liquide salé, Chat Noir qui ne supportait pas cette vision, s'approchât alors lentement d'elle et lui lécha ses larmes, provoquant au passage un frisson à travers tout le corps de la coccinelle.

La respiration de Marinette se saccadait à mesure qu'il se penchait vers elle, resserrant à chaque instant un peu plus l'espace entre eux. Puis au moment-même où il ne restait plus qu'un malheureux millimètre, il s'arrêtera brusquement, comme frappé de pleins fouet par la foudre.

« Je… je ne peux pas continuer plus loin. Si je craque maintenant, je sens que je ne pourrai plus me retenir. »

En effet, il était un adulte de 20 ans maintenant, et rien que le fait d'être seul dans une chambre avec l'élue de son cœur qui lui laisse le loisir d'apercevoir ses attributs féminin dut à son tee-shirt mouillé, provoquait en lui un raz de marée de lubricité. De plus, ce serait sa première fois, il mourrait d'envie de goûter au plaisir de la chair depuis bien trop longtemps pour avoir la capacité de s'arrêter juste avant que cela ne dérape. La recherche charnelle du plaisir prendrait trop rapidement le dessus, et il s'y savait implacablement prisonnier. En effet sa fierté commençait déjà son périple, et s'il voulait pouvoir se retenir, il devait se stopper avant qu'il n'atteigne un point de non-retour. De plus, le fait de se délecter de ce plaisir l'aurait obligé à quitter son costume de Chat Noir, et ainsi révéler son identité. Mais pour le coup, cela était le moindre de ses soucis.

Alors qu'il voulut se dérober, une main fébrile et humide se glissa sur sa taille, le retenant au passage.

« Je suis prête. » prononça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il ne fallut pas le lui dire deux fois. Chat Noir ôta son Miraulous, révélant ainsi qu'il était Adrien. Les yeux ébahis de Marinette trahissaient sa surprise. Ses deux amours qui la torturaient depuis si longtemps n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ?  
Aucuns mots, aucuns ne sortirent de sa bouche, elle était dans l'incapacité d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Mais parfois, un langage sans mots à plus d'impact que les mots du langage. Elle lui parlait alors de par son sourire qui émanait son si joli visage.

Avide de plaisir, il n'en fallut pas plus à Adrien pour se poser à califourchon sur Marinette. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille pendant qu'elle baladait les siennes sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus azur venaient perforer chaque recoin du visage du chaton. Comme pour vérifier que tout cela était réel, comme pour profiter des plus longues minutes pendant lesquelles ils en étaient plus proches que jamais.

« Ta beauté finira par m'achever. » lui lança-t-il en haletant.

N'y tenant plus, Marinette pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, appréciant la douceur qu'elles dégageaient, lui donnant rapidement envie d'en gouter encore plus.  
Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, ses cils effleurèrent le haut de ses pommettes. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion. Marinette plaça sa main derrière son crâne pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'y dérobe pas, ce qui n'était pas dans les intentions d'Adrien. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses reins pour défaire son corps prisonnier de ses habits. Elle levait alors les bras pour le laisser faire passer son tee-shirt sur sa tête et le jeter sur l'un des fauteuils derrière elle. À son tour, elle défit le bouton de la braguette du pantalon de son partenaire, et il releva le bassin pour pouvoir l'aider à le lui enlever. Adrien fit de même avec le bas de Marinette, le faisant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul habit dans leur course vers la nudité, mais il fut rapidement balayé par les mains baladeuses de Marinette, qui trouvait que ce vêtement n'avait pas sa place en ce moment-même sur le corps d'Apollon de son partenaire.

Puis ils reprirent rapidement leur élan, Adrien, toujours à califourchon sur Marinette, passa fiévreusement sa langue sur les lèvres sucrées de sa compagne, faisant une demande silencieuse. La coccinelle accepta immédiatement et lui ouvrit la bouche, lui laissant le loisir de l'explorer avec sa langue, qui était à la recherche de son âme-sœur. Lorsque leurs trajectoires se croisèrent, elles s'entremêlaient pour une danse endiablée pourvue de désir et de passion. Le rythme cardiaque de Marinette augmentait de violence, il était décuplé par un brasier si puissant, qu'il lui donna l'impression d'exploser. Adrien l'embrassa jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, puis se redressa, haletant. Ses mains maintenaient bien fermement sa taille, puis s'en délectèrent pour se rabattre sur ses seins, explorant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il prit en bouche un mamelon et commençait à le mordiller légèrement. Dans un gémissement incontrôlé, Marinette replia ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, lui intiment silencieusement de continuer ses gestes épris d'une douceur sans pareil. Adrien accéléra alors la cadence et suça son mamelon avec beaucoup plus de ferveur et d'intensité. Puis il plaça lentement ses mains sur le reste de son corps, l'une caressa avec une volupté inégalée l'autre sein, faisant des tours sur le mamelon, et l'autre prenait un malin plaisir à explorer chaque courbes du corps si parfait de Marinette.

Cette dernière se cambra sous les tortures que lui faisait subir Adrien. Puis ses lèvres quittèrent le sein de sa belle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec ferveur. Son souffle saccadé et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front témoignaient de l'état d'exaltation dans lequel il se trouvait. Leur désir montait de plus en plus, l'excitation se faisait ressentir dans la pièce car il faisait atrocement chaud.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent un instant, les autorisant à reprendre leur souffle, Adrien plongea sa tête dans le cou de Marinette pour y déposer une myriade de baisers mouillés.

Marinette frissonna sous ce cadeau que lui faisait ce dernier, profitant alors juste du moment, elle laissa s'échapper de sa bouche un râlement de plaisir. Sentant le désir grandissant de la coccinelle, Adrien décida d'aller plus loin. Il se délecta de ses lèvres pour descendre sur son ventre, léchant au passage son nombril qu'il prit plaisir à titiller. Puis il décida d'aller encore plus bas dans le but d'arriver à son sexe. Il le lécha dans un premier temps, sentant le corps de Marinette se cambrer toujours plus, puis il y introduisit un doigt, jouant en faisant des allers retours à une vitesse soutenue, lui arrachant alors un cri inhumain. La vague de plaisir avait dû l'achever. La sentant trembler de tout son corps sous ses attributions, Adrien calma le jeu pour la ménager par la suite, il se redressa et essuya brièvement les lèvres de sa langue, puis s'empara de la bouche de sa partenaire dans une passion avide. Elle en profita pour parcourir son dos de ses mains, puis ses hanches, pour finir par les poser sur sa virilité déjà bien éveillée. À son contact, Adrien stoppa net tous mouvements, il se redressa sur ses demi-jambes, de part et d'autre du corps de Marinette et lui demanda :

« Tu es sûre ? » sa voix résonna à travers le mutisme du brui.

« Tu as déjà renversé tous mes sens pour qu'ils ne se résument plus qu'à trois des péchés capitaux : la gourmandise, l'envie et la luxure. Mon âme toute entière rêve de t'embrasser sans s'arrêter, et de te faire lentement l'amour avec les fenêtres ouvertes. » répondit-elle, prête à aller plus loin.

« Marinette… Tu me fais me consumer à chaque fois que tu expires. Et même si tu savais à quel point tu es sublime, je suis convaincu que tu n'as aucune idée de l'érotisme indécent que dégagent à eux seuls tes lèvres et ton regard. »

À ce moment-là, leurs regards se captèrent et restèrent prisonniers d'une admiration sans limite. Les prunelles de leurs yeux bicolores parlaient d'elles-mêmes, comme mouvées par une force surhumaine. Plus besoin de mots, juste les gestes se suffisent à eux-seuls. Marinette reprit alors ses allers retours sur la fierté d'Adrien, lui arrachant au passage des hurlements de plaisir non dissimulés. Les bras de ce dernier se dérobèrent sous l'impact du tremblement de plaisir que cela lui provoqua, et il dut rapidement balancer son poids sur ses coudes pour éviter d'écraser la coccinelle. Mais cela n'effraya pas le moins du monde Marinette qui continua avec jouissance ses administrations, alternant son rythme pour le surprendre. Adrien posa son front sur celui de sa belle, mélangeant leurs souffles haletant. Puis il frotta son érection contre l'entrée de Marinette, provoquant à tous les deux une décharge électrique leur parcourant l'échine.

Puis après un moment qu'il lui avait semblé interminable à titiller son antre, Adrien entama son intrusion, récoltant au passage un gémissement incontrôlé de Marinette qui sentait se fondre en elle, une douce chaleur tellement agréable qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure éternellement. Elle continuait à répondre avidement aux baisers que lui administrait Adrien, il le prit alors comme une invitation à poursuivre son chemin dans le corps de sa partenaire. Tout était très étroit autour de lui, et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la pénétrer violemment d'un coup sec.

Alors qu'il continuait son avancé, son sexe fut stoppé par une barrière de chair, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, et instantanément il entendit Marinette prendre une grande inspiration, elle aussi avait compris qu'il allait transpercer l'hymen. Il prit cette inspiration pour un feu vert, il brisa alors le dernier obstacle qui se trouvait sur sa route pour la faire entièrement sienne dans un habile mouvement de bassin. Une fois sa virginité prise, il sentit les ongles de sa partenaire de planter dans sa peau, son corps se tendait irrévocablement sous lui. Un léger cri de douleur sorti de la bouche de sa partenaire. Il termina sa route avant de s'immobiliser, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ensuite il tenta de détourner son attention en la gratifiant de multiples baisers mouillés dans le cou, les oreilles, puis les seins. Cela sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle gémit sous ses attributions et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Il ne perdit pas de temps et asséna de nouveau Marinette de ses assauts de coup de langue dans sa bouche. Le gémissement désireux que la jeune femme lui transmit à travers leurs langues connectées, lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était plus incommodée par la douleur.

Adrien décida alors d'entamer de lents vas et viens, se laissant submerger par le plaisir de leur acte charnel. Pourtant un cri suave et remplis de passion lui fit rapidement perdre pied.

« Hum… plus vite ! » la voix rauque de la coccinelle eut l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit du chaton qui accélérait désormais ses coups de bassins.

Le plaisir s'intensifiait au niveau de leur bas-ventre, ils sentaient rentrer en eux une multitude de papillons qui leur raclaient les parois de leur estomac. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense.  
Marinette sentait monter en elle ce besoin fou d'être aimée et désirée par ce jeune homme, elle rencontrait avidement chaque coup de rein, s'accordait à ses roulement de hanche et percevait les lèvres d'Adrien effleurer hasardement les différentes parties de son corps si parfait. Leurs langues se trouvaient parfois, entamant une danse endiablée aux allures de folie passionnelle.

Mais la jeune femme en désirait plus, elle souhaitait qu'il aille plus profondément en elle, elle contracta alors ses muscles autour de son sexe, ce qui lui arracha un puissant cri d'extase. Les spasmes qui recouvraient son corps ne s'arrêtaient plus, il était comme prisonnier d'une drogue beaucoup trop puissante pour que son esprit puisse lui résister. Il ne commandait plus ses gestes, c'était devenu un acte charnel qui lui fit perdre la notion du temps. Après encore quelques coups de reins puissants et toujours plus loin dans le corps de sa partenaire, il entendit un râlement mélangeant désir et passion sortir de la bouche de sa partenaire ; il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point sensible. Voulant encore pénétrer sa partenaire avec ce nouvel angle de tir, il agrippa brusquement ses fesses pour lui permettre d'aller toujours plus profondément en elle, l'engloutissant toujours un peu plus, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Marinette arqua son buste, comprimant légèrement sa poitrine contre celle de son amant, et cambra le bas de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Adrien accéléra encore plus ses mouvements, sentent la jouissance qui augmentait de violence prendre possession entière de son corps. Il sentit qu'il allait atteindre le point de non-retour, cette pensée le stoppa légèrement dans sa course.

« Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas ! » commanda-t-elle dans un soupir de pur extase.

Adrien reprit alors encore plus rapidement ces coups de rein, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus puissants. C'était d'une jouissance telle qu'Adrien n'aurait pu mettre des mots sur les émotions qui l'habitaient en ce moment précis. Lorsqu'il sentit que Marinette contractait encore plus ses muscles autour de sa fierté, il sut qu'il était perdu, jeté aux mains de la jouissance, il se libéra en elle. Le corps de Marinette se mit à trembler, sa vision se troubla avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'orgasme. La force d'Adrien se déroba sous la puissance de la jouissance, puis il ralentit de plus en plus ses mouvements de bassin, laissant à sa compagne le loisir de reprendre son souffle. Les coups de rein étaient de plus en plus lents, et leurs langues se croisèrent de nouveau pour un baiser passionné et enflammé. Le jeune homme continua un instant ses doux vas et vient pour leur permettre de récupérer de leur paroxysme, puis il entreprit de se retirer entièrement d'elle.

Marinette et lui s'appartenaient désormais, cette pensée lui procura un long et agréable frison qui lui parcouru tout le corps. Il la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras, la tête de la jeune femme reposant sur son torse, et une main le gratifiant de douces caresses dans sa chevelure dorée. Leur rythme cardiaque était encore assez élevé, mais tous deux se sentaient bien. Ils étaient apaisé, prient aux piège par le bonheur, la seule émotion qui les animaient était la joie. La joie d'être ensemble, de s'être enfin trouvé, de s'appartenir.  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'ils se quittèrent pour rejoindre les chaleureux bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Adrien fut réveillé aux aurores par le brui difficilement supportable des automobilistes surexcités des rues de Paris, il regarda le petit rayon de soleil qui se trouvait dans ses bras, puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, heureux comme jamais. Elle irradiait la pièce de sa beauté, son souffle régulier était réconfortant et ses bras minces étaient devenus le sanctuaire qu'Adrien ne voulait désormais plus jamais quitter.

« Voilà pourquoi cette fille sera toujours l'égérie de mes aphorismes ! » souffla-t-il dans un sourire ravageur.

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites-moi tout ! :D**_

 _ **Donc le prochain OS sera réservé à rouky666, mais si jamais d'autres personnes veulent que je leur en écrive un, il n'y a pas de soucis, laissez-moi une petite review pour me donner votre idée ;)**_

 _ **Au fait, ce receuil ne sera pas concentré uniquement sur du MariChat (même s'il y en aura beaucoup puisque c'est le couple que je préfère), je pense qu'il y aura un peu de tout, Alya/Nino, LadyNoir...**_

 _ **Et puis j'en profiterai aussi pour répondre aux défis de Crazy Av :D**_

 _ **Bref, il promet beaucoup d'émotions (du moins je l'espère ^^) !**_

 _ **Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, prenez soin de vous et...**_

 _ **Gros zoubi !**_


End file.
